La terre des Dragons Rouges
by Little Nanami
Summary: 1ere partie: naissance de Nanami chap 1 à 13 2e partie: attaque des Dragons Rouges 2E CHAPITRE DE LA 2E PARTIE UP
1. Réunis

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 1 : Réunis  
  
Cinq long mois avaient passé, sur la lune des illusions, Hitomi semblait agoniser. Elle mourait lentement, se languissant de Van, de ses bras, ses yeux, son odeur. Elle pleurait toutes les nuits, elle pleurait son propre départ.  
  
Ses parents et Yukari lui avaient conseillé de consulter le psychologue de l'école pour son soudain manque d'intérêt en la vie. Le pauvre spécialiste ne put rien faire d'autre que lui prescrire un petit 'changement d'air', c'est-à-dire : des vacances à l'étranger. C'est ainsi que Yukari et Hitomi prirent tout un semestre de congé et allèrent passer leurs mois de vacances 'obligatoires' au Québec, chez Amano. Le jeune homme avait été mis au courant de la dépression d'Hitomi et croyait qu'elle était dût à son départ pour le Canada. Ses parents avaient finalement changé leur plan de voyage et avaient décidé de partir pour le Québec.  
  
Dans l'avion qui les conduirait au Canada, Yukari semblait très excitée de revoir le beau Amano tandis que l'autre jeune fille semblait n'éprouver aucune émotion, ni la joie ni la peine.  
  
Quelque chose la tracassait. Elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé entre le moment où Dornkirk avait été tué et son arrivée a Fanélia. Pourtant, cela aurait dut leur prendre cinq jours à Van et elle pour rentrer au palais. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle de rien ? Elle fixait le ciel sans rien dire, sans bouger.  
  
« Hitomi, je croyais que revoir Amano te ferait plaisir. J'ai toujours cru que c'était son départ qui t'avait fait sombrer dans la déprime... mais ça semble être autre chose. Refuses-tu toujours de m'en parler ?  
  
-Je... je n'en suis pas prête... Cela ne ferait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie... dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots. »  
  
Yukari la berça tendrement tandis que des flots de larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues.  
  
« Shheesshh ! Tout va bien je suis là...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe ce que c'est.  
  
-Merci Yukari. »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent, Yukari était heureuse que son amie sourie de nouveau, même si ce moment dura quelques secondes à peine. Le reste du voyage se fit en silence et elles atterrirent à l'aéroport le soir même. Amano les accueillit et les amena chez lui en campagne. Il avait déjà préparé une chambre pour les deux demoiselles. Ils s'installèrent au salon et commencèrent la discussion par des actualités locales.  
  
« On est en fin octobre et vous ne savez peut-être pas mais novembre annonce la neige.  
  
-Mais il y en a de la neige au Japon alors...  
  
-Non, jamais comme celle qu'il y a au Québec, ici la neige peut monter jusqu'à un mètre facilement !  
  
-Wow ! Un mètre tu te rends compte Hitomi ?  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Alors les enfants, vous voulez des boissons chaudes ? La nuit s'annonce glaciale ! Dit le père d'Amano d'un ton enjoué.  
  
-Oui Monsieur.  
  
-Merci Papa. »  
  
Ils discutèrent au salon de tout et de rien pendant de longues heures, puis ils allèrent tous se coucher y compris les parents d'Amano. Les deux se couchèrent sans un mot, ce qui était très inhabituel comme situation. Hitomi se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la nuit. Elle réfléchissait toujours au fait qu'il lui manquait un bout de son passé avec Van.  
  
Elle n'arrivait plus à dormir. Comme presque toutes les nuits, elle se leva et alla boire un grand verre d'eau. Elle entendit un drôle de son qui provenait de très loin, comme si on l'appelait. Elle mit son manteau et ses pantalons par-dessus le t-shirt qui lui servait de pyjama. Elle sortit de la maison et écouta la voix. Elle semblait l'appeler. Elle fit quelques pas puis se mit à courir en direction de la voix.  
  
Il faisait très noir et c'était absurde de courir dans une forêt dans le noir. Les forêts sont grandes au Québec, il est très facile de s'y perdre. Elle courait sans s'arrêter. Après un moment, elle se prit un pied dans une racine et tomba sur le sol. Elle s'assit en petite boule et pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en soit plus capable. Il faisait très noir et des bruits inquiétant se faisaient entendre. Elle commençait à avoir froid. De petites boules blanches tombèrent tout autour d'elle.  
  
« La neige. » Murmura-t-elle.  
  
Mais les petites boulettes délicates semblaient briller. Une grande colonne de lumière bleue déchira le ciel. La lumière éblouissante s'écrasa au sol et l'enveloppa, puis remonta comme elle était venue. Hitomi avait disparu.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cinq long mois avaient passé et Fanélia était presque entièrement reconstruite et devenait peu à peu un royaume prospère. Le palais avait été reconstruit sur ses ruines. Il était identique au précédant. Van était étendu sur le toit et contemplait la lune des illusions.  
  
« Oh ! Hitomi, soupira-t-il à lui-même.  
  
-Elle vous manque majesté ? Dit l'homme qui s'était aventurer sur le toit.  
  
-... »  
  
Van se retourna et regarda tristement dans les yeux de Balgus. Balgus avait raison, lors de son départ, des miracles s'étaient accomplis. Mais elle lui manquait tant. Il retourna son attention sur la lune des illusions.  
  
« Balgus... tu crois qu'elle reviendra ?  
  
-Je ne sais pas Majesté. »  
  
Van soupira. Une silhouette furtive parcourait le toit silencieusement. Une fille-chatte sauta sur le jeune roi. Accrochée au cou de Van, elle lui léchait le visage affectueusement.  
  
« Merle arrête ça ! Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre un bain !!  
  
-Mais... pourquoi Maître Van ne rejoint-il pas Maître Folken à l'entraînement ?  
  
-... »  
  
Il se leva et descendit du toit pour aller rejoindre son frère et les deux femmes-chats qui s'entraînaient vigoureusement avec les autres hommes du château. Van brandit son épée et défia son grand frère. Ils se battirent et l'épée de Fanélia volant dans les airs.  
  
« Petit frère tu devrais t'entraîner plus dure et y mettre plus de c?ur... Je sais que tu peux me battre si tu le veux vraiment.  
  
-...  
  
-Si c'est à cause d'Hitomi, tu devrais te ressaisir, tu deviens pitoyable. Un roi ne doit pas laisser ses sentiments dominer son jugement. De toute façon, elle ne risque pas de revenir alors...   
  
-ALORS QUOI ? JE DEVRAIS L'OUBLIER PEUT-ÊTRE !! JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS JE NE L'OUBLIRAI !! »  
  
Van couru en direction de ses quartiers. Il s'effondra sur le plancher de sa loge et se mit à pleurer.  
  
« Regarde-moi ça ! » Dit-il à personne. « Le roi de Fanélia pleure comme une fillette. Jamais je ne serai un grand roi, jamais sans Hitomi. »  
  
Il calma ses larmes et les essuya. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas retenu au lieu de l'encourager à partir ? Ce sera mieux comme ça, ce qu'il était naïf. Il s'envola par la fenêtre et s'allongea sur le toit et fixa longuement la lune des illusions. Folken alla rejoindre son petit frère sur le toit du palais. Van le regarda se poser, mais ne dit rien. Il n'avait plus rien à lui dire. Folken s'avança, ses cheveux gris-vert flottant dans le vent.  
  
« Van...  
  
-Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre.  
  
-Tu ne dois pas oublier Hitomi...  
  
-Ben ça c'est nouveau... qu'est-ce qui te prend tout d'un coup... ?  
  
-...mais tu dois passer à autre chose. Tu auras bientôt seize ans et...  
  
-TAIS-TOI ! VA-T-EN !  
  
-Bien... Bonne nuit petit frère.  
  
-... »  
  
Folken descendit du toit comme il était monté : il déploya ses grandes ailes sombres et plongea. Merle le rejoignit en bas. Elle semblait soucieuse.  
  
« Qu'y a-t-il maître Folken ?  
  
-Van... répondit-il dans un soupir.  
  
-Maître Van tient plus à Hitomi qu'à tout autre chose. Peut-être que si maître Van retrouvait Hitomi... dit-elle d'un air sombre.  
  
-Pourtant Merle tu as raison, le mieux serait qu'Hitomi revienne. »  
  
Merle soupirait. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille, mais celle-ci était la femme que son Van aimait. Elle aurait espéré que Van l'apprécie de la même façon qu'elle l'aimait, de tout son c?ur. Mais le voir dans cet état sans pouvoir rien faire la rendait encore plus triste que s'il était avec Hitomi.  
  
Elle observa longuement la silhouette de Folken disparaître alors qu'il entrait dans le palais. Elle poussa un dernier long soupir avant de regagner sa chambre. Sur le toit, le roi de Fanélia murmurait tendrement :  
  
« Hitomi, reviens-moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Hitomi. »  
  
Une lumière aveuglante emplit le ciel et une colonne de lumière s'écrasa au sol, une ravissante jeune fille à son bord, inconsciente. La colonne la déposa tout doucement sur le sol sous les yeux ébahit de Van. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait rangé le magnifique pendentif dans un morceau de velours qu'il avait soigneusement enfoui sous son oreiller.  
  
Il s'approcha du corps de la jeune fille. Elle semblait mal en point avec un peu de fièvre. Il la souleva délicatement et l'emmena jusqu'à une belle chambre réservée aux invités de marque. Il ne croisa aucun de ses sujets en chemin. Il déposa la jolie jeune fille dans le lit et la regarda. Elle n'avait presque pas changé, c'était toujours son Hitomi, mais avec des cheveux un peu plus longs. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux clairs avant de partir chercher un messager pour qu'il lui rapporte un guérisseur.  
  
Le jeune homme partit en quête d'un guérisseur à Freid. Mais pas n'importe lequel, la vieille Rei. Elle avait déjà été le guérisseur de la famille Fanel, donc Van lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle était très douée et pouvait lire l'âme des gens. Elle connaissait tous les maux de Gaea et pouvaient les déceler dans le regard. Si tout allait bien elle serait à Fanélia demain dans l'avant-midi, mais ce serait peut-être trop tard ! Heureusement, Millerna arriva.  
  
« Oh ! Van ! Ça faisait si longtemps ! Je suis...  
  
-Millerna ?  
  
-Je suis invitée à la célébration avec Dryden, tu t'en rappelles ?  
  
-C'est pas ça ! Hitomi n'a pas l'air bien alors...  
  
-HITOMI EST ICI ! Depuis combien de temps ?  
  
-Une minute à peine mais elle a de la fièvre alors...  
  
-J'y vais ! Où est-elle ?  
  
-Suis-moi. »  
  
Millerna suivit Van dans les couloirs du palais. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une jolie porte en bois et la princesse entra. Elle s'approcha du lit où dormait paisiblement Hitomi et sourit. Elle prit une serviette et épongea le front de la jolie jeune fille. Elle n'avait rien de grave et sa fièvre disparaîtrait dans quelques heures. Van s'assit à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Millerna se tourna vers le jeune roi.  
  
« Elle va bien, sa fièvre devrait disparaître d'ici une heure. Tu dois être heureux qu'elle soit revenue avant la célébration. Tu l'aime ça se lit dans tes yeux Van, tu dois lui dire avant la célébration. Dis-le-lui, sinon tu risques de le regretter. »  
  
Van hocha la tête et la belle princesse quitta la pièce. A peine une minute plus tard, elle revint.  
  
« Van... peux-tu m'indiquer comment retrouver le hall ? »  
  
Le roi éclata de rire et raccompagna son amie jusqu'au hall où Folken, Merle, Dryden, Allan et Celena attendaient. Balgus se joignit à eux et ils discutèrent au salon. Tous soupçonnaient le jeune roi de leur cacher quelque chose : il semblait joyeux et tendu à la fois. Il ne leur annoncerait pas le retour d'Hitomi tout de suite, il attendrait encore un peu. 


	2. Retrouvailles

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne :La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles  
  
Van dut s'absenter un moment pour une brève réunion avec le conseil. Les invités parlèrent encore un peu de tout et de rien puis un sujet plus intéressant fit surface. Balgus commença :  
  
« Je me demande ce que Van fera pendant la cérémonie, il ne veut jamais en parler.  
  
-Tu fais allusion à Hitomi, Balgus ? demanda Dryden.  
  
-Oui, je me demande comment il va réagir.  
  
-C'est vrai que Van est une vraie tête de mule, marmonna Allan.  
  
-Pour ça t'as raison Allan, jamais j'ai réussi à lui faire entendre raison et pourtant je suis son frère.  
  
-Je pense qu'il ne se fiancera pas avec une autre personne qu'Hitomi... marmonna la jeune princesse.  
  
-T'as raison Millerna, jamais il n'acceptera... dit sombrement Folken.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-Qui est Hitomi ? demanda Celena.  
  
-C'est la fille de la lune des illusions qui nous a aidés pendant la grande guerre il y a plus de quatre mois. Van et elle, sont profondément amoureux, j'en suis sûre, dit Millerna.  
  
-....  
  
-Ça se voyait dans leurs yeux, rajouta la princesse.  
  
-Ahh... » Répondit timidement Celena.  
  
Elle aimait beaucoup Van et en était tomber amoureuse. Savoir qu'il aimait une fille la rendait mélancolique.  
  
« Pourquoi alors ne voudrait-il pas d'elle ? marmonna la petite s?ur d'Allan.  
  
-Il la veut, c'est bien ça le problème, lui dit Dryden.  
  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
  
-Elle est retournée sur la lune des illusions, dit sombrement Allan.  
  
-... Il ne l'a pas retenu ? questionna Celena.  
  
-Non... lui répondit Balgus.  
  
-...  
  
-...  
  
-... »  
  
Un silence de mort enveloppa le salon jusqu'au retour de Van. Pendant tout ce temps, Millerna souriait étrangement. Van aussi se conduisait bizarrement et tous ceux qui le croisaient, le remarquaient.  
  
Il s'assit au salon avec les nouveaux arrivants, le Duc Chid, Gaddes et quelques dirigeants importants. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des pas dans les corridors se faisaient de plus en plus remarqués car les sujets préparaient la salle et les plats pour le repas de ce soir. Une voix grave dans le couloir s'exclama :  
  
« Mademoiselle ? Que faites-vous ici ? Les invités sont tous au salon. Venez avec moi.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Venez le salon est par ici. »  
  
Elle se tut et suivit l'homme à contre c?ur. Il la mena jusqu'à une grande porte et frappa. Le jeune roi alla ouvrir.  
  
« Majesté, je crois que l'un de vos invités s'est égaré, dit l'homme en poussant doucement Hitomi dans l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
-Hitomi, tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.  
  
-Oui, merci. » Répondit-elle en regardant dans les yeux du jeune homme.  
  
Ce qu'il était beau. Il avait beaucoup grandit, il devait avoir à peu près la même taille qu'Allan. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses yeux, ses beaux yeux acajous qui la regardait amoureusement. Van l'observait tendrement. Ses grands yeux verts et ses longs cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres semblaient si sucrées. Il s'avança vers elle, mais quelque chose le retint.  
  
« Van qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Cria Allan à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
  
Personne dans la pièce n'apercevait ce qui se passait et chacun commençait à s'impatienter.  
  
« Allan est là ! S'exclama Hitomi.  
  
-Tout le monde est là, répondit-il doucement. Gaddes, Merle, Dryden, Millerna, Eries, Chid, Celena, Folken, Balgus... Tout le monde est là !  
  
-Folken, Balgus ? Mais ils sont... ils sont... morts.  
  
-Non, grâce à toi ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais des gens ont ressuscité pendant ton départ.  
  
-...  
  
-Van, tu viens, s'écria Celena.  
  
-Oui ! » Répondit-il.  
  
Il prit délicatement la main de la jeune fille aux yeux vert émeraude et l'entraîna au centre du salon. Tous la regardèrent incrédules. Ils n'arrivaient pas à en croire leurs yeux. Millerna se leva et serra Hitomi dans ses bras.  
  
« Bon retour Hitomi ! »  
  
Ils l'accueillirent tous les uns après les autres. Puis ils s'installèrent et discutèrent. Hitomi était assise sur le grand canapé et racontait son retour et écoutait les autres racontés leurs quatre longs mois. Van assit sur l'une des chaises un peu plus éloignées, observait amoureusement la jeune fille. Il ne dit rien de toute la conversation.  
  
Hitomi apprit donc que Allan avait passé ses trois derniers mois à Fanélia avec Dryden pour reconstruire et qu'il n'y avait pas encore eu de mort ! Ils ne s'étaient jamais très bien entendus ses deux-là ! Et qui plus est, ils étaient devenus assez proche curieusement. Celena récupérait très bien de son côté 'Dillandau'.  
  
Millerna avait passé son temps libre avec les croisés, Celena et Gaddes, pendant que Allan était à Fanelia. Merle taquinait Van en disant qu'elle avait dut le supporter pendant quatre mois et qu'il semblait incapable de rien faire depuis qu'elle était partie. Hitomi jeta un regard à Van et celui-ci rougit avant de détourner la tête.  
  
Elle sourit et repris la conversation. Folken s'entraînait tous les jours avec Eria et Naria, les s?urs femmes-léopards. Balgus s'occupait de divers projets pour le royaume. Eries avait refusé de se marier, elle semblait avoir un oeil sur Folken. Chid tentait de gouverner son royaume, son père n'était pas revenu à la vie, et venait souvent à Fanélia voir Merle et Van.  
  
Un des sujets vint annoncer le repas et tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Hitomi fut assise aux côtés de Van. Elle ne mangea pas beaucoup, mais semblait tout à fait heureuse. Les invités fêtaient quelque chose, mais Hitomi ne savait pas qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle ne but aucun des alcools présents sur la grande table car elle en supportait très mal l'effet. La soirée s'achevait et tous les invités semblaient fatigués et rompus. Ils montèrent tous les uns après les autres après avoir pris congé du jeune roi.  
  
Hitomi sortit dans la cour et s'assit dans l'herbe en regardant les étoiles. Des pas la suivirent et Van apparut de sous la pénombre et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune fille. Un long silence suivit par un soupir puis Van commença :  
  
« Est-ce que tu aimes Gaea ?  
  
-...Oui, pourquoi ? lui répondit la jeune fille.  
  
-Tu sembles ailleurs.  
  
-Parce que tu ne m'as presque pas parlé de toute la...  
  
-Mais je t'ai observé, coupa-t-il.  
  
-Van, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-Cette fête, ce soir, c'était prévu depuis ma naissance pour célébrer mon dernier jour en tant que célibataire...  
  
-Hum... depuis ta naissance et... et... et... avec... qui... tu... Dit-elle dans une voix étouffée.  
  
-C'est pour cela que je veux savoir si tu te plais sur Gaea... sinon. »  
  
Un long soupir suivit.  
  
« Selon les lois de Fanelia, je devrais être fiancé à mes seize ans, la jeune fille serait proclamée princesse de Fanelia, mais elle ne serait pas reine avant le mariage qui aurait lieux un peu plus tard. Je ne veux pas te forcer, surtout pas. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'aimerais que ce soit toi. J'aimerais faire de toi ma reine et que tu portes mes enfants et...  
  
-J'adorerais...  
  
-QUOI ! s'écria le jeune roi.  
  
-J'adorerais être ta reine et porter tes enfants, Van. »  
  
Elle posa sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Van l'entoura de ses bras et posa son menton sur son front. C'était doux et chaud comme étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi un long instant. Hitomi s'endormit avec un beau sourire paisible sur son visage. Van la souleva doucement et la porta à sa chambre et la coucha dans le grand lit. Il embrassa son front puis sortit de la pièce et regagna sa loge.  
  
Millerna et Celena avaient épié tous ses gestes depuis le moment où il était sortit dans la cour. La princesse se tourna vers son amie et dit :  
  
« Il lui a dit ! J'en revient pas ! Van a réussit à lui dire !  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire ?  
  
-Van a beaucoup changé, il a mûrit. Il y a quatre mois, jamais il ne lui aurait dit !  
  
-Ah bon.  
  
-Toi, je te suspecte d'être tombée amoureuse du beau roi de Fanelia ?  
  
-Même pas vrai, répondit Celena les joues en feux.  
  
-Dis ce que tu veux. »  
  
Les deux filles allèrent se coucher en riant. Mais en passant devant la chambre d'Allan, celui-ci sortit en bondissant et attrapa les deux filles par la taille.  
  
« Quel mauvais coup préparé vous encore ?  
  
-...  
  
-Je vais me coucher, grand frère. C'est tout.  
  
-Bon vas-y, file ! »  
  
Il laissa partir Celena et elle courut en riant jusqu'à sa chambre. Allan plaça Millerna en face de lui et plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches. Elle glissa ses bras autour du cou du chevalier et le regarda.  
  
« Millerna, tu sais que tu es un très mauvais exemple pour ma petite s?ur ? Jamais, je ne l'ai vu aussi heureuse, je t'en remercie.  
  
-Moi qu'est-ce que j'y gagne que tu en sois content ? »  
  
Comme réponse, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et ils s'embrassèrent. Un bruit venant de la chambre de Merle les sépara. Ils rougirent en pensant qu'ils auraient pu se faire découvrir.  
  
« N'oublie pas que ça doit rester secret encore un moment, au moins jusqu'à la dernière journée de la célébration, je ne veux pas faire de brouhaha pendant les fiançailles de Van.  
  
-Promis, répondit le chevalier en posant un baiser sur son front et ils regagnèrent leur chambre.  
  
-Ça s'est intéressant ! » Chuchota Merle à elle-même en entendant la scène. 


	3. Rei

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 3 : Rei  
  
Il était encore très tôt lorsque les préparatifs pour la grande célébration commencèrent. La cérémonie commencerait tôt dans la soirée. Tous les royaumes y étaient conviés et comme un évènement d'une telle importance arrive rarement, tous les dirigeants étaient présents. Les jolies jeunes filles de la plupart des royaumes partaient dès le matin, espérant pouvoir être parmi les villageoises admises à la célébration.  
  
Hitomi dormait toujours dans le grand lit moelleux. Van se glissa par la grande fenêtre et s'assit sur une chaise près du lit. Il observa silencieusement le doux visage de celle qu'il aime. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et Van lui souri. Elle se leva et le regarda tendrement, puis vacilla. Le jeune roi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Elle rouvrit les yeux et murmura péniblement :  
  
« Je ne me... sens pas... très bien... Van...  
  
-Sheeesshh, ne parles pas, tu te fatigues.  
  
-...besoin... toilette... vite... »  
  
Van la resserra contre lui et couru à la salle de bain la plus proche. Hitomi fut prise de nausées avant d'avoir atteint les toilettes. Le roi s'accroupit sur le sol avec la jeune fille dans les bras. Elle le regarda un instant avant de perdre connaissance. Le jeune homme ne savait plus que faire.  
  
Merle arriva dans le couloir en courant vers son maître, heureuse de le voir. Son élan ralentit en voyant les yeux affolés de Van qui tenait Hitomi. Elle semblait avoir rejeté une bonne partie de ses repas. Merle courut aller chercher Millerna dans sa chambre. La jeune fille-chatte frappait à la porte à grand coup de poing.  
  
« Millerna ! Millerna ! MILLERNA !  
  
-...j'arrive, répondit la princesse entre deux bâillements.  
  
-Hitomi ne va pas bien ! Elle a renvoyé tout son souper !  
  
-QUOI ! »  
  
Millerna s'empressa de mettre sa robe de chambre et suivit Merle dans les couloirs du palais. Lorsqu'elle arriva, Van et Hitomi avaient disparut et un valet nettoyait le sol. Elles se dirigèrent alors vers la chambre de la jeune fille. La pauvre Hitomi était étendu sur le lit tandis que Van épongeait son front avec de l'eau froide.  
  
« Elle fait de la fièvre... je ne... je ne sais... plus...  
  
-Van, tout va bien aller. Laisse moi lui jeter un oeil.  
  
-Maître Van...  
  
-Oui, Merle?  
  
-Est-ce que Maître Van va bien ?  
  
-Non... je ne... vais pas bien du tout... Je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état ! Je ne peux rien faire ! C'est injuste ! »  
  
Van sortit prendre l'air pour laisser Millerna seule avec sa patiente. Merle sortit rejoindre le jeune Duc Chid. Tous les invités proches de Van et Hitomi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avaient sut en à peine une demi- heure que la jeune fille ne se sentait pas très bien. Van tournait en rond dans les couloirs, anxieux et triste. Millerna sortit de la chambre et chercha Van un court moment.  
  
« Van, je ne suis pas encore assez qualifiée pour comprendre ce qu'elle a, je suspecte quelque chose, mais je n'ose pas le dire à voix haute. Envoie quelqu'un chercher un vrai guérisseur.  
  
-J'en ai envoyé un hier, avant que tu n'arrives. Elle devrait arriver ce matin.  
  
-Je suis désolée...  
  
-Tu as fait de ton mieux et je t'en remercie Millerna. »  
  
Elle le salua et il alla s'asseoir au chevet de la jeune fille. Rei arriva à ce moment-là. Elle semblait un peu de mauvaise humeur. Un jeune valet conduisit la vieille dame jusqu'à la chambre d'Hitomi pendant qu'elle ronchonnait :  
  
« J'ai un long voyage et le petit n'est même pas là pour m'accueillir ! J'espère que je ne viens pas ici pour rien. Il ne m'a même pas accueillit ! »  
  
Elle entra dans la salle où dormait la patiente. Le jeune roi tenait sa main, endormit sur le lit.  
  
« Comme ils sont mignons ! Mon petit réveille-toi si tu veux que j'aide la fillette. Allez, debout !  
  
-Rei ! Tu es arrivée, dit-il entre deux bâillements sonores. »  
  
Il serra la vieille femme dans ses bras et lui demanda de faire son possible pour la jeune malade. Van s'assit sur le lit et secoua doucement Hitomi pour la réveiller. Il la maintenait assise pour que le guérisseur observe ses yeux.  
  
« Regarde-moi, mon enfant. ...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, demanda le jeune roi inquiet.  
  
-Elle va bien, rassure-toi !  
  
Hitomi retomba endormit dans les bras de Van.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Sa fièvre est dut au fait qu'elle est épuisée et ses nausées matinales, au fait qu'elle attend un enfant.  
  
-...hein...  
  
-Tu en es le père... si tu avais un doute !  
  
-...mais...  
  
-Elle est très fatiguée, il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Pour ne pas la perdre ou perdre l'enfant, tu devrais l'empêcher de faire de trop grands efforts. Je vais rejoindre les autres invités, prends soin d'elle, mon petit.  
  
-... »  
  
La vieille femme sortit de la pièce et regagna le hall, où un sujet la conduisit au salon. Van resta un long moment sans bouger, la bouche ouverte. Son Hitomi attendait un enfant, mais comment était-ce possible ? Un enfant de lui ! Il ne l'avait jamais touchée alors comment ? Hitomi dormait profondément blottit dans ses bras. Il flatta doucement ses cheveux. Elle semblait presque sereine.  
  
Des larmes montèrent dans les yeux de Van, et si Rei se trompait ! Si c'était l'enfant d'un autre ! Il plongea son visage dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et retint ses larmes comme il le put. Le roi s'endormit ainsi dans le lit de celle qu'il aime, secoué par l'étrange nouvelle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Allan, Millerna, Celena. Chid et Merle parcouraient les corridors qui les séparaient de la chambre de la jeune fille. Ils avaient rencontré Rei, mais elle avait refusé de leur dire quoi que ce soit à propos de la malade.  
  
Merle entra seule, pour ne pas fatiguer la jeune fille. Elle semblait dormir, mais d'un sommeil mouvementé. Van, lui, dormait paisiblement. À cause des traces humides dans les cheveux d'Hitomi, la fille-chatte en déduit que le jeune roi avait pleuré. Mais pourquoi ? Elle s'apprêtait à ressortir quand une voix presque inaudible l'arrêta.  
  
« ...Merle...  
  
-Hitomi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
  
-...J'ai peur... j'ai... j'ai très peur...  
  
-Tu as peur de quoi, Hitomi ? Demanda la féline en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
  
-Je ne me... souviens... plus... de. Répondit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
-Sheesshh, tout va bien. Maître Van est là. »  
  
En entendant son nom, le jeune homme se réveilla. Il se trouva tout d'abord gêné de se trouver dans le même lit qu'Hitomi, mais se ressaisit en voyant son regard. Elle avait un regard triste et apeuré. Il la resserra dans ses bras et lui murmura quelques doux mots à l'oreille. Hitomi essuya ses yeux et Merle lui tendit une serviette pour qu'elle se débarbouille. Van l'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre avec Merle.  
  
« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda précipitamment Allan en voyant sortir Merle et Van.  
  
-Elle pourrait aller mieux, répondit simplement la fille-chatte.  
  
-...  
  
-Van est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda timidement Celena.  
  
-Je ne sais pas. Je... je n'en sais rien.  
  
-... »  
  
Il eut un long silence puis Van prit Millerna à part dans une chambre voisine.  
  
« Millerna...  
  
-...  
  
-Tu sais ce qu'a Hitomi, non ?  
  
-Je... je ne crois pas que... tu sais... mon jugement ne devrait pas compter à côté de celui de Rei.  
  
-Je veux savoir ce que tu avais diagnostiqué, peu importe ce que c'est !  
  
-... Je croyais qu'elle... était... enfin, qu'elle était enceinte...  
  
-... Je m'en doutais.  
  
- ?  
  
-Rei en a déduit la même chose. »  
  
Il semblait triste et Millerna se doutait du pourquoi. Van n'avait pas couché avec Hitomi ! « Mais alors qui en était le père ? » Elle avait posé sa question à voix haute.  
  
« Rei... a dit... que... c'était moi. Mais tu sais très bien que...  
  
-... »  
  
Un long silence s'ensuivit. Van demanda à la jeune princesse de ne rien dire aux autres pour l'instant. Il voulait d'abord en discuter avec Hitomi. Celle-ci le rejoint au salon. Elle semblait presque heureuse. Dans un coin du salon, elle et Van s'étaient éclipsés pour parler loin d'oreilles indiscrètes. Hitomi souriait tendrement.  
  
« Hitomi... tu n'es pas malade...  
  
-Je sais...  
  
-Comment ?  
  
-Ma vision m'a montré que j'attendais un enfant, un enfant de toi ! Oh Van ! »  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de Van et pleurait de joie. Van frotta son dos tout doucement.  
  
« Mais quand a-t-il...  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, et j'ai pas besoin de le savoir pour être heureuse. Il est de toi et c'est l'important pour moi.  
  
-Tu es heureuse ?  
  
-Mais oui, ne fais pas cette tête-là ! »  
  
Van se pencha sur Hitomi. Il voulait tant l'embrasser. Rei arriva un moment avant et les firent sortirent de leur bulle. Rei s'approcha de la jeune Hitomi. Elle prit sa température. La vieille femme sourit. Elle lui dit doucement :  
  
« Tu mangeras ces feuilles tous les matins, tes nausées diminueront et ton énergie remontera. Mais ne force surtout pas. Est-ce que le petit t'a dit que tu étais enceinte, au fait ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Bien, je resterai au château pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Tu feras une bonne reine, ça se lit très bien dans tes yeux.  
  
-Merci... Répondit timidement Hitomi, les yeux embués. »  
  
Rei s'éloigna d'un pas lent et irrégulier. Hitomi et Van rejoignirent les autres : la célébration devrait bientôt commencer. 


	4. Célébrations

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 4 : Célébration  
  
Un grand couturier vint au palais, il fallait une robe magnifique pour Hitomi. Il lui fallait une vrai robe de princesse. Comme Van ne voulait pas qu'elle soit traitée comme les paysannes, il dut lui trouver un titre de noblesse. C'est Merle qui trouva le plus joli : Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, princesse de la lune des illusions. C'était un titre provocateur, vu la mention de la lune des illusions, mais tous l'adoptèrent.  
  
Hitomi et Millerna passèrent deux longues heures avec le couturier. Hitomi changeait sans cesse d'avis. Elle sortirent enfin de la pièce en sachant qu'il fallait y revenir dans un peu plus d'une heure.  
  
Les tables furent installées dans la grande salle et la pièce, où se déroulerait le bal, était décorée avec les couleurs du blason de la famille Fanel. Van fit un effort pour porter une tenue propre et appropriée. Si ce n'était d'Hitomi, il aurait gardé son débardeur rouge. Le temps passait, les préparatifs avançaient.  
  
« Moins de deux heures ! » Se disait Hitomi.  
  
Millerna et Merle l'accompagnèrent dans la salle pour qu'elle essaie sa robe et que le couturier fasse les dernières retouches. Elle était magnifique, le même vert émeraude que ses yeux, assez décolleté à la demande de Millerna. Les manches laissaient voir une grande partie des épaules et le corsage était moulant. Une grande jupe vaporeuse parcourue de motifs de fleurs blanches découpait parfaitement la robe.  
  
Millerna remonta ses cheveux à l'aide d'une broche blanche et saupoudra une sorte de petite poudre brillante sur la jeune fille. La robe était magnifique, mais Hitomi était splendide. Millerna et Merle allèrent se changer. Après une quinzaine de minutes, elles revinrent dans la chambre, joliment pomponnée.  
  
Millerna expliqua brièvement le déroulement d'une telle soirée à Hitomi.  
  
« Au début, chaque noble est nommé avec son titre pendant qu'il descend le grand escalier. Van devra danser avec chacune des jeunes filles nobles présentent, et quelques paysannes. Ensuite il y aura le diner et la vraie célébration commencera : il annoncera le nom de la jeune fille qu'il a choisit. Elle s'asseira à ses côtés à la grande table. Ensuite le bal commencera et Van ouvrira le bal avec sa cavalière. Un conseil, ne bois pas de vino, tu dois tenir toute la soirée. Lorsqu'il y aura les toasts, ne prends qu'une minuscule gorgée, d'accord ?  
  
-Bien-sûr !  
  
-...Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi ?  
  
-Tu sais sûrement que tu es enceinte.  
  
-Oui, dit Hitomi les yeux remplis d'étoiles.  
  
-QUOI ? S'exclama Merle. Hitomi, tu vas avoir un bébé !  
  
-C'est Van le père de l'enfant. Je ne sais pas comment ni quand c'est arrivé, mais je suis tellement heureuse !  
  
-Je suis heureuse pour toi !  
  
-Et moi donc ! Renchérit Merle.  
  
-Merci. »  
  
Elles s'étreignirent et discutèrent de bébé et de Van qui serait papa. Millerna semblait avoir du mal à s'imaginer Van avec un bébé dans les bras. Un valet vint les chercher et elles allèrent chercher Celena.  
  
Chid accompagnera Merle, il en était ravit. Millerna sera avec Allan et Celena avec Dryden. Hitomi descendra le grand escalier au bras de Folken. Merle et Chid entrèrent et descendirent l'escalier. Les bruits s'étaient un peu apaisés. Millerna, Allan, Celena et Dryden descendirent tous en même temps. Folken s'aperçu qu'Hitomi était très nerveuse. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa un baiser sur son front.  
  
« Tout ira bien, tu verras. Souris à la foule et marche d'un pas assuré. Viens. »  
  
Il lui offrit son bras et elle posa la main sur la sienne. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle fit quelques pas. De sa main libre, elle souleva gracieusement un côté de sa robe et ils franchirent la porte. Le valet annonça bruyamment :  
  
« Le Prince Folken Lakur de Fanel... »  
  
Plusieurs têtes se tournèrent, y compris celle du jeune roi.  
  
« ...et Lady Hitomi Kanzaki, princesse de la... lune des illusions ! »  
  
Le silence rempli la salle. Van fut submergé par toute la douceur et la beauté qui émergeait d'elle. Elle souriait et saluait les gens de la tête. Elle était gracieuse et avançait avec une aisance remarquable.  
  
Folken fut surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité elle s'était adaptée à ce nouvel environnement. Quelques autres personnes entrèrent mais tous gardaient leur attention sur la princesse de la lune des illusions. Van l'observait doucement tandis qu'elle discutait avec des jeunes princesses de différents royaumes. Il ne voulait pas danser avec elle dès le début, il voulait attendre, la garder pour dessert.  
  
Le valet annonça que tous les invités étaient arrivés. Van s'avança au centre de la salle et salua une jeune princesse au hasard et il commença à danser. Mais il gardait son regard fixé sur Hitomi, son Hitomi. Il dansa avec toutes les jeunes princesses les unes après les autres. Lorsque vint le tour d'Hitomi, elle se rappela qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout les danse de Gaea.  
  
Van lui tendit la main mais elle hésita à la prendre. Van s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de façon assez subtile.  
  
« N'est pas peur, suis mes pas. De toute façon, c'est moi qui te guiderais. Viens... »  
  
Puis il dit d'une voix plus forte :  
  
« Milady ! »  
  
Elle tendis sa main et il la prit doucement dans la sienne. Le rythme était assez lent donc Hitomi n'avait pas trop de difficulté à suivre. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour danser avec la même aisance qu'elle avait fait preuve en descendant l'escalier. Le c?ur d'Hitomi battait à cent à l'heure tandis que Van transpirait dans son costume. Ils avaient tous les deux les joues en feu et se regardaient dans les yeux. Le morceau se termina et ils se séparèrent sans se quitter du regard. Van se plaça devant la foule et pris la parole.  
  
« Merci à tous d'être venu à cette célébration. Je viens d'avoir seize ans et en tant que roi, j'ai le devoir de choisir la future reine de mon royaume. Je ne suis pas très bon en discourt alors... je vais tenter de ne pas parler trop longtemps.  
  
« Je dois vous avouer que les jeunes filles présentent ce soir sont toutes magnifiques. Mais il y en a une qui m'a mit la tête à l'envers. Je vous avoue que je la connais depuis la Grande Guerre, elle a été notre salvatrice. ma future reine si elle le veut bien: lady Hitomi Kanzaki, princesse de la lune des illusions, j'aimerais que tu deviennes la princesse Hitomi de Fanel, future reine de Fanélia... »  
  
Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en se mettant à genoux devant la jeune fille  
  
« Celle qui portera mes enfants ! » Ajouta-t-il dans un doux murmure pratiquement inaudible qu'elle seule pouvait entendre.  
  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvait plus parler. Il se releva et la prit dans ses bras. C'était tellement beau comme scène que la plupart des jeunes filles se mirent à pleurer aussi. Van appuya son front contre celui d'Hitomi. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou du jeune roi. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.  
  
Les deux jeunes amants furent parcourus de doux frissons. Ils se laissèrent à leur étreinte, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour le baiser, des sensations nouvelles s'emparèrent d'eux. Leur premier baiser depuis son départ. Van goûtait doucement la saveur des lèvres de son amante. Hitomi en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de le sentir en elle. Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser Van y pénétrer. Il ne se fit pas prier, sa langue caressa celle de la jeune fille. Et elle répondait de la même façon.  
  
Le baiser dura longtemps et s'arrêta lorsque les jeunes gens reprirent leur souffle. Ils revinrent à la réalité et entendirent les applaudissements qui fusaient dans la grande salle. Hitomi avait les joues rouges, et Van semblait un peu gêné mais se maîtrisait assez bien.  
  
Pour conclure cette première partie de la cérémonie, Van et Hitomi s'agenouillèrent devant Balgus et celui-ci déclara que la jeune Princesse Hitomi serait désormais la future reine de Van et celle qui apporterait un héritier à la couronne de Fanélia. Hitomi rougit à ses paroles. Il la proclama princesse de Fanélia.  
  
Ensuite le souper commença et ce passa sans histoires. Rei observait la jeune princesse de Fanélia. Elle s'avança vers Van et lui glissa quelques mots avant de s'éloigner. Il se pencha ensuite vers Hitomi.  
  
« Tu devrais aller te reposer. Rei dit que le bébé et toi avez besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.  
  
-Je me sens très bien Van.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-L'enfant aussi !  
  
Elle posa délicatement la main de Van sur son ventre. Il ressentit les mouvements presque imperceptibles de l'enfant.  
  
« Il bouge ! S'exclama-t-il.  
  
-Oui... »  
  
Une partie de la table se tourna vers eux. Il s'excusa sans donner plus d'explications. Millerna partit à rire et Merle la suivit. Hitomi commença à rire en repensant à la remarque de Millerna : « Je ne m'imagine pas du tout Van avec un enfant dans les bras. » Les autres invités suivirent leur exemple et éclatèrent de rirent.  
  
Le bal commença par la suite, le couple du jour ouvrit le bal. Millerna et Allan suivirent ainsi que Dryden et Celena. Puis plusieurs autres couples envahirent la salle. Après des dizaines de danses, Van et Hitomi allèrent s'asseoir et furent rejoins par tous leurs amis. Van regarda Hitomi dans les yeux.  
  
« Es-tu prête à leur annoncer tout de suite ?  
  
-Oui... j'aimerais le faire maintenant. »  
  
Les amis d'Hitomi la regardèrent un peu étonnés et intrigués.  
  
« Je n'étais pas vraiment malade... »  
  
Il y eut un silence.  
  
« J'avais des nausées parce que j'attends un enfant, je porte l'enfant de Van. »  
  
Ils la dévisagèrent comme si c'était une étrangère. Elle prit la main d'Allan et la posa sur son ventre. Il sursauta en sentant les doux mouvements provenant du bébé. Il sourit.  
  
« Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! Il est bien là ! Je l'ai senti !  
  
-Je peux ? Demandèrent Merle et Chid d'une même voix. »  
  
Tous sentirent les petits mouvements de l'enfant à l'intérieur du ventre d'Hitomi. Les filles gloussaient tandis que les hommes les regardaient en souriant. Ils parlèrent un peu puis Celena posa une des questions vitales :  
  
« Comment allez-vous l'appeler ?  
  
-...  
  
-Moi j'ai quelques idées, il faudra que j'en discute avec Van.  
  
-Pourquoi pas maintenant, dit Van d'un ton enjoué.  
  
-Si tu veux. Pour commencé : j'aime beaucoup Yukari, c'est le nom d'une très bonne amie, elle me manque vraiment beaucoup. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire au-revoir avant de revenir sur Gaea. J'aime beaucoup Nanami et Lemira, ils sont doux et ravissant. Est-ce que tu en aimes un, Van ?  
  
-J'adore le prénom Nanami, et comme deuxième nom, elle pourrait avoir Yuri. Nanami Yuri de Fanel, ça sonne bien.  
  
-C'est magnifique Van ! »  
  
Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse du jeune roi.  
  
« Comment peux-tu être sûre que ce sera une fille, demanda Celena, un peu irritée par leurs cajoleries.  
  
-Je ne sais pas... je le sais, c'est tout.  
  
-... »  
  
Ils se levèrent pour une autre danse tandis que Rei les observait. 


	5. Visions

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 5 : Vision  
  
Hitomi dansait dans la grande salle avec Van. Le jeune roi se sentait si bien avec Hitomi dans les bras. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Millerna avaient bu un peu trop de Vino et l'effet fut presque instantané après son cinquième verre. Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'Allan en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.  
  
Hitomi souriait. Eries valsait dans les bras de Folken. Gaddes dansait avec Celena qui avait changé de cavalier, Dryden lui marchait sur les pieds. Elle leva les yeux vers Van et ils s'embrassèrent. Leur langue s'emmêlèrent ; ils étaient seuls au monde. Rei soupira.  
  
« Les jeunes ça se croient invincibles ! Mais ils finissent tous par tomber un jour ou l'autre. Pourquoi n'écoute-t-il jamais la vieille Rei. Elle, elle sait quand ils tomberont. Si les enfants avaient la sagesse... tout serait si simple. »  
  
Hitomi recula et elle alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en entraînant Van avec elle. Il s'assit sur une autre chaise et l'attira vers lui. La plupart des invités étaient déjà couchés. Hitomi, prise de vertige, se leva et vacilla. Elle s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougea plus. Van s'agenouilla et la pris dans ses bras. Rei arriva au même moment.  
  
« Tête de mule que tu es ! Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle force. Toi tu la fais danser jusqu'à l'aube ! Tu ne la mérites pas la pauvre enfant !  
  
-Je suis le roi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton arrogant !  
  
-La fillette est mal au point et tout est de la faute de ta grosse tête de mule. Petit, t'as des progrès à faire, mais je ne tant veux pas.  
  
-...  
  
-Porte-la à sa chambre et donne lui ceci, c'est pour un sommeil sans rêve. Dépêche-toi ! »  
  
Il gravit les escaliers et arpenta les corridors jusqu'à sa chambre. Il la déposa dans son grand lit royal et lui fit avaler l'étrange substance que lui avait donnée Rei. Il approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit face au dossier, les jambes de chaque côté de la chaise.  
  
Il prit son visage dans ses mains, il savait que c'était de sa faute mais il ne voulait pas l'avouer à la vieille Rei. Il regarda le beau visage de son amante. Il lui prit les mains et embrassa chacun de ses doigts. Une brise très fraîche agitait les rideaux de la chambre. Rei entra.  
  
« Pauvre princesse d'Asturia, elle a bu trop de vino et ne se sent pas très bien. Ce n'est pas un état pour une princesse. Pourquoi les jeunes n'en font-ils qu'à leur tête ? Quelle décadence !  
  
-Hummm...  
  
-Ah oui ! La future reine. Tu lui as donné le mélange. Je dois l'observer un peu alors si tu pouvais te reculer ! »  
  
Van recula pour laissez le plus d'espace possible à la vieille dame. Elle ouvrit les yeux de la jeune fille endormit et lâcha quelques « Humm ! » et des « Ouais, je vois... » Elle enleva ensuite le corsage de la jeune et sa longue jupe. Van détournait la tête. Elle la recouvrit avec un drap mince en soie. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.  
  
« On distingue assez bien l'enfant et il remue... depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle plus ses menstruations ?  
  
-...je ne... sais pas...  
  
-Pas grave ! Il semblerait que 26 semaines se soient écoulées depuis la conception du bébé. -...  
  
-Il reste donc moins de 14 semaines à attendre avant l'arrivée du bébé ! En passant, que fait-elle dans ta chambre ?  
  
-... Je ne...  
  
-Aucune importance ! Son ventre commencera à enfler et ce sera douloureux alors elle devrait déjà commencer à masser la peau pour l'étirer un peu, parole de Rei ! Oh... en passant c'est une fille.  
  
-Pour ça je savais...  
  
-Comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était une fille, à moins que la vieille Rei ne te l'ait dit. Elle s'en vient trop vieille la Rei...  
  
-Non, c'est Hitomi qui me l'a dit. Elle a une sorte de don qui lui donne des visions. Elle savait qu'elle était enceinte de moi et que c'était une fille avant même que je ne lui en parle.  
  
-...Je dois y aller, la princesse d'Asturia doit avoir besoin de mes soins... »  
  
La vieille dame semblait un peu troublée qu'Hitomi puisse avoir des visions. Hitomi commença à s'agiter, pourtant elle devait dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve...  
  
« Hitomi, Hitomi ! Réveille-toi ! Hi-to-mi ! »  
  
Il secoua la jeune fille vigoureusement, tout ceci n'était pas normal ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et se mit à pleurer. Elle s'empressa d'attirer Van vers elle. Elle ne voulait pas être seule. Pas après la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Un homme les voulait, elle et leur enfant, un homme sans visage. Elle se blottit dans les bras de Van et elle se calma peu à peu. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux enlacés dans le grand lit du roi.  
  
Le jour se levait et tout le monde dormait toujours. Les invités retrouvèrent la grande salle vers onze heures et le déjeuner fut servit. Millerna était toujours couchée. Ainsi que Van et Hitomi. Les deux amants ne se levèrent pas avant trois heures dans l'après-midi, donc pendant tout ce temps, il y eut des rumeurs qui disaient que leur nuit avait été plus mouvementée que d'autre ! Hitomi semblait un peu troublée. Van, lui, semblait fatigué. Ils remercièrent chacun des invités qui repartaient dans l'après-midi.  
  
Hitomi décida de se promener dans les couloirs pour se changer les idées. Les images de son affreuse vision revenaient sans cesse.  
  
~ ~ ~ ' Elle était seule. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Hitomi aperçut une silhouette dans la noirceur. La silhouette commençait à se définir, c'était celle d'un homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui souleva le menton qu'elle retira automatiquement. 'Tu feras l'affaire.' Murmura l'homme en la regardant. Il ne semblait pas avoir de visage.  
  
Hitomi pleurait, elle était maintenant enchaînée et ne pouvait plus bouger. Il lui empoigna les poignets fermement, l'attirant dans la pénombre. Elle criait des « NON ! Aide-moi ! Van ! Non ! Non... » L'homme ricanait.  
  
« Des sacrifices sont nécessaires pour accomplir le rituel ma douce.  
  
Il la posa sur un autel de marbre. Il éleva une lame à la gorge d'Hitomi et elle se mit à sangloter..  
  
« NON ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous... en... prie... je... »  
  
Une petite fille sortit de la pénombre, un enfant d'à peine deux ans.  
  
«Maman ? » questionna la petite fille effrayée.  
  
« Oh, la jolie princesse, si la maman ne coopère pas, autant prendre la fille ! » Avait marmonner l'homme au visage sombre dans un ton lugubre.  
  
Hitomi le regarda avec une effroyable terreur dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille.  
  
« Cours ! Sauve-toi ! Va-t-en ! Ne reste pas là ! »  
  
Après avoir dit ses derniers mots, elle s'écroula.' ~ ~ ~  
  
Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser ses affreuses images de dans sa tête. Elle entra dans la chambre de Millerna et se vit troubler un moment intime entre la jeune princesse et le chevalier céleste. Elle se mit à rire. Les deux amoureux se retournèrent et se lâchèrent, les joues rouges. Hitomi riait.  
  
« Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que vous étiez ensemble ?  
  
-...  
  
-...On ne voulait pas faire de brouhaha avant ton marriag... mammona Allan.  
  
-Je ne dirai rien, promis ! Hitomi répondit presque joyeusement.  
  
-Mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu venue ? Demanda la princesse d'Asturia  
  
-...Aucune importance... lui dit Hitomi.  
  
-Je ne crois pas, Hitomi. Tu ne m'auras sûrement pas dérangé pour rien, ma grande !  
  
-...D'accord, mais pas devant Allan. S'écria-t-elle les joues rosées.  
  
-Bon, je sors ! » dit-il.  
  
Il sortit et revint un instant plus tard.  
  
« J'ai oublié ma chemise... »  
  
Millerna lui tendis sa chemise les joues rouges tandis que Hitomi éclatait de rire. Lorsque les deux jeunes princesses reprirent leur sérieux, elles s'assirent sur le lit. Hitomi pris de grandes inspirations.  
  
« C'est si dure à dire ? » demanda Millerna.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune future reine s'embuèrent.  
  
« Est-ce que ça a rapport avec Van ?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Ton bébé, toi ?  
  
-...  
  
-Il va bien au moins ?  
  
-Oui, il va très bien... Millerna j'ai peur !  
  
-Tu as peur de quoi ?  
  
-Il... il... il... veut... un... sacrifice ! Je ne comprends ce qu'il veut de moi au juste. Une chose est sûre, il me veut moi, pour me sacrifier sur un autel.  
  
-Oh ! Hitomi ! Qui ?  
  
-...Je ne sais pas ! »  
  
Elle se jeta dans les bras de la princesse. Hitomi pleurait abondamment et Millerna tentait de la consoler, elle n'y arrivait pas. C'était horrible comme situation. Millerna pleurait aussi, elle avait peur pour Hitomi. Elle berça Hitomi un long moment et la jeune fille s'endormit. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa meilleure amie et la voir dans cet état la rendait mélancolique.  
  
« Quel monstre horrible oserait te faire du mal Hitomi ? Jamais je ne les laisserai te faire du mal. Je te considère comme ma meilleure amie et jamais je ne laisserais quelqu'un te faire du mal. Je te le promets. »  
  
Millerna se leva et sortit de la pièce sans bruit. Un flot de larmes s'écoulait de ses yeux. Elle s'appuya contre le mur près de la porte et pleura. Allan arriva un moment plus tard. Il prit sa douce dans ses bras et la berça.  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu as Millerna ? Tout va bien, je suis là... Arrête de pleurer... »  
  
Elle posa sa tête contre le cou du chevalier et laissa ses larmes couler. Allan la berçait et lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment. Millerna leva la tête.  
  
« Hitomi ne va pas bien et... je ne pourrai sûrement rien faire ! Oh Allan ! Ma meilleure amie se sent mal et je ne peux même pas l'aider ! Si je savais qui est ce monstre, je... non, je ne crois pas que ça changerait quelque chose. Pauvre Hitomi...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Hitomi ?  
  
-...Je ne sais pas si elle veut que j'en parle, alors je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Elle sera en danger... c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète plus. Je tâcherai de la protéger... je te le promets.  
  
-Merci Allan. »  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent dans le corridor. Millerna suivit Allan qui la menait lentement jusqu'à sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Van cherchait Hitomi dans le palais. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment et commençait à s'inquiéter. Il la retrouva dans la chambre de Millerna. Elle avait une expression triste mais soulagée. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusque dans sa chambre. Il veillerait sur elle jusqu'à son réveille. 


	6. Distance

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
Merci pour les reviews, je les apprécis beaucoup !!! (Sora cette histoire était pour toi, alors review ! lol)  
  
.  
  
Pour répondre à ta question MyThiQuE LuOeR, ma première langue est le français, mais d'habitude j'écris en anglais.  
  
.  
  
J'utilise les noms anglais.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 6 : Distance  
  
Hitomi dormit jusqu'à l'aube le lendemain matin. Van la veilla tout le temps qu'elle dormit. Il ouvrit les voiles qui recouvraient la fenêtre et fit un grand sourire à sa douce. Elle lui sourit à son tour. Un homme entra à ce moment-là. Il avait traversé les couloirs du palais en courant et était très essoufflé. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux et regarda son roi.  
  
« Majesté, vous devez partir immédiatement pour Freid. Le jeune Duc Chid à de gros problèmes avec ses généraux et son peuple. Une sécheresse s'abat sur ses champs et des renégats ont brûlé leurs réserves de blé. Il requiert votre présence.  
  
-Maintenant ?  
  
-Oui, Majesté. »  
  
Il fit un signe au messager et celui-ci sortit. Van s'approcha du lit. Il s'assit sur la chaise et prit la main d'Hitomi. Il la regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. La jeune fille était confuse, pourquoi semblait-il si inquiet ?  
  
« Hitomi, ce genre d'affaire prend souvent plusieurs semaines et je ne peux pas t'amener avec moi à cause du bébé. Je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre. Tu resteras ici avec Folken, Balgus et Merle. d'accord ?  
  
-.Toute seule.  
  
-Avec Merle et si Millerna veut rester, je ni vois aucun inconvénient. Je reviendrai dès que je le pourrai. Fais attention à toi ! »  
  
Hitomi resta silencieuse tandis que Van sortait de la pièce. Van rentra dans la pièce une seconde plus tard, poussé par la vieille Rei. Elle était en colère et ne le cachait pas.  
  
« Comme ça la tête de mule que tu es va laisser la future reine prégnante seule pendant presque un mois ! Idée stupide ! Jamais on ne laisse une enfant seule, surtout pas lorsqu'elle porte un bébé ! La Rei te le dit ! Tu seras prévenu ! »  
  
Elle se retourna vers la jeune fille dans le lit. Sa voix était maintenant douce :  
  
« Te sens-tu bien, mon enfant ?  
  
-Oui. je vous en remercie.  
  
-La Rei est là pour ça, voyons !  
  
-Je ne. » Commença Van mais fut interrompu par la vieille dame qui le faisait sortir de la pièce.  
  
Elle ferma la porte derrière lui. Rei regarda Hitomi dans les yeux.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui te trouble mon enfant ?  
  
-.Rien. je vais. bien !  
  
-Je vois dans tes yeux une peur effroyable. Mais cette peur n'est fondée que sur un rêve. arrête d'angoisser, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. Habille toi et rejoins-nous. Nous allons dire un au-revoir à la tête de mule. »  
  
Hitomi ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et découvrit parmi les toilettes qu'avaient amené un des sujets, une jolie robe sombre et légère. Elle descendit rejoindre Rei. Et elles saluèrent le bateau qui partait en direction de Freid. La future reine avait les larmes aux yeux et regardait partir le bateau. Lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu, Rei rentra, laissant la jeune fille guetter l'horizon, seule encore un moment.  
  
Hitomi rentra peu après. Merle et Millerna avaient déjà préparé des tas d'activités pour empêcher leur amie de s'ennuyer. Chacun des jours qui passaient laissait une étrange marque à Hitomi. Son ventre enflait considérablement et devenait très rond. Elle n'avait pas à s'occuper du royaume, c'était Balgus qui était chargé de cette fonction.  
  
Les semaines passaient et Van ne revenait pas. Des messagers de Freid visitaient régulièrement la jeune fille pour échanger des nouvelles avec le jeune roi de Fanelia. Le temps passait et Hitomi s'ennuyait de plus en plus de Van et de ses amis Yukari et Amano.  
  
Neuf longues et interminables semaines avaient passé, Van ne revenait toujours pas. Un après-midi frais, les trois jeunes filles étaient allées faire un pique-nique. Merle ne parlait que du bébé, Millerna de Allan et Hitomi restait silencieuse.  
  
« Tu crois que ton bébé aura des ailles comme Van ?  
  
-Allan est vraiment doux, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça !  
  
-.  
  
-Elle serait très mignonne avec une robe rouge si elle a les yeux de Van.  
  
-Tu t'imagines, Allan est l'homme idéal, si mon. »  
  
Hitomi se leva et rentra au palais sans explications. Elle se sentait seule. Elle avait besoin d'attention, mais personne ne lui en donnerait jamais assez. Elle déambulait dans les couloirs du palais sans direction précise, sans savoir où elle allait. Après plusieurs heures, la future reine se retrouva dans les cuisines.  
  
Des tas de femmes s'affairaient à préparer le diner de ce soir. Lorsque l'une d'elle remarqua l'étrangère qui venait d'entrer, elle tomba sur ses genoux.  
  
« Princesse ! Que faites-vous dans nos humbles cuisines ?  
  
-Je me promenais, mais je ne connais pas encore parfaitement le palais.  
  
-Voulez-vous que je vous conduise à votre chambre, majesté ?  
  
-Non. j'aimerais vous aider, je peux ?  
  
-Mais princesse !  
  
-S'il vous plaît, je vous le demande. en tant qu'amie.  
  
-Si vous voulez majesté.  
  
-Appeler moi Hitomi.  
  
-Bien, lady Hitomi, je me nomme Garina et voici ma fille, Laira.  
  
-Allô Laira ! Tu as quel âge ?  
  
-.5 ans, lady Hitomi.  
  
-Comme tu es grande, tu es magnifique.  
  
-...Merci ! »  
  
La petite Laira avait les joues rouge feux après avoir entendu sa future reine lui dire qu'elle était magnifique. Hitomi s'installa aux côtés de la petite fille et elles pétrirent la pâte pour faire le pain du diner.  
  
Hitomi sentait sa peine s'envoler grâce à l'innocence de la jolie Laira. Elle parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant les trois heures qu'Hitomi passa dans les cuisines. Elle salua les femmes qui travaillaient en cuisine avant de sortir de la grande salle.  
  
« Notre future reine est une personne douce et charmante, mais un peu étrange tout de même.  
  
-C'est qu'elle vient de la lune des illusions !  
  
-Est-elle de sang royal ?  
  
-Je ne crois pas, mais sa majesté l'a choisit et j'en suis très heureuse. Elle sera une grande reine. »  
  
Hitomi monta dans la chambre de Van et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle s'endormit. Millerna et Merle accoururent et la trouvèrent là, blottit dans son lit. Elle dormait paisiblement. Millerna poussa un soupire de soulagement. Les deux amies sortirent de la pièce et fermèrent la porte doucement.  
  
« Merle, j'ai eu peur. Je croyais qu'on l'avait perdue.  
  
-Millerna, je ne crois pas qu'Hitomi puisse se rende à Freid toute seule.  
  
-Mais si, avec une colonne de lumière !  
  
-Non, elle n'a pas le pendentif.  
  
-Mais alors comment a-t-elle fait pour revenir sur Gaea ?  
  
-Peut-être Van ?  
  
-Lady Merle, Princesse Millerna, pas de nouvelle de la grosse tête de mule ?  
  
-Non, Rei. j'espère qu'il va bien.  
  
-Moi j'ai peur pour notre future maman, dans à peine cinq semaines, elle devrait avoir son bébé et son moral est au plus bas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la tête de mule ne revient pas, ça fait plus de deux mois qu'il est partit. Il veut la faire mourir !  
  
-Calmez-vous Rei. Jamais Van ne ferait quoi que ce soit s'il est conscient que cela peut nuire à Hitomi. Il l'aime trop.  
  
-.Bien, dite moi le quand elle se réveillera.  
  
-Oui, merci de prendre soin d'elle Rei. »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent et rejoignirent le bateau-cargo qui devait ramener Allan et Celena à Fanelia. Elles attendirent quelques heures à se promener dans les rues de marché avant de voir apparaître le bateau-cargo à l'horizon. Hitomi se réveilla en sursaut, le soleil brillait dehors et il était haut dans le ciel.  
  
« Comment, ce fait-il que le soleil soit si haut. j'ai peut-être dormi pendant toute la journée d'hier ? Je ne me sens pas trop épuisée. Je vais descendre aux cuisines me prendre quelque chose à grignoter et dire bonjour à Laira. »  
  
Elle se leva et tenta de replacer les couvertures sur le grand lit de Van. Une lueur rosée attira son attention. Elle souleva le morceau de velours qui contenait le précieux pendentif. Elle le prit délicatement par la chaîne et le secoua de droite à gauche lentement. Une colonne de lumière s'écrasa sur le palais. Merle, Celena et Millerna coururent vers la colonne.  
  
« Nooooooonnnn ! Hitomi !  
  
-Ne fais pas ça, Hitomiiiii ! »  
  
Mais c'était déjà trop tard : Hitomi s'envolait déjà dans la lumière éclatante. Quelque seconde plus tard, la colonne avait disparue. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des trois jeunes filles. Allan arriva et glissa ses bras autour de la princesse qui pleurait sans retenu.  
  
« Elle n'avait pas le droit, Allan. Elle n'avait pas le droit de laisser Fanelia. de laisser Van ! »  
  
Les jeunes filles enfouirent leur visage dans leurs mains. Hitomi avait disparue, est-ce qu'elle reviendrait ? La jeune future reine se retrouva dans le lit de la maison d'Amano, au Québec. Elle portait le pendentif et un sourire magique imprégnait son visage. Elle était habillée de sa belle robe lilas à la mode Fanelienne.  
  
Il devait être sept heures, mais sa compagne de chambre venait tout juste de se réveiller. Yukari la réveilla intriguée. Son ventre était enflé et elle portait une drôle de robe. Plus étrange encore, elle semblait heureuse. Yukari la regardait, des larmes coulaient dans ses yeux. Comment, qu'est-ce qui se passait ?! La jeune fille s'assit sur le lit de sa voisine et la secoua de toute ses force, une sorte de rage grandissait en elle..  
  
« Hitomi ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ! Hier tu n'étais pas plus grosse que moi et maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
  
-Tout va bien ! Pour une fois, tout va bien !  
  
-Mais. »  
  
Yukari pleurait, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Amano entra dans la pièce et le médaillon brilla d'une étrange façon. Une autre colonne de lumière bleue s'écrasa sur le sol et les trois amis disparurent. 


	7. Retour

J'ai décidé de faire un petit spécial à l'une de mes amies. Alors cette histoire est toute pour toi Sora. Je sais que tu adores Escaflowne et que déteste lire en anglais alors j'ai fais un effort.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
Emi, je te remercie pour les reviews !!! Ça me fait vraiment plaisirs !!!  
  
Le prochain coup, ça va me prendre un peu plus de temps avant d'updater mes chapitres, jusqu'à maintenant je transcrivais mon ancienne fic (elle était en anglais), là j'aurais à tous les écrire.  
  
Ça va peut-être me prendre une semaine. désolée.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 7 : Retour  
  
Les trois amis se retrouvèrent dans la somptueuse chambre du jeune roi de Fanelia. Hitomi les serrait dans ses bras, comme elle était heureuse de les revoir ! Balgus entra en coup de vent dans la chambre.  
  
« Milady ! Vous. vous êtes revenue !  
  
-Balgus. je n'étais pas partie, pas pour longtemps en tout cas. Mais. seule. alors. »  
  
Hitomi pleurait. L'une des servantes entra avec des serviettes et des flacons de sels de bain. La jeune femme fut si surprise de voir la fiancée de Van qu'elle échappa tout sur le sol.  
  
« Pardonnez ma maladresse, lady Hitomi, je vais tout ramasser. Je croyais, que vous étiez reparti, lord Van aurait été si bouleversé. »  
  
Yukari et Amano étaient resté silencieux, paralysés par les événements.  
  
« Milady, voulez-vous que je fasse préparer des chambres pour vos invités ?  
  
-Oui, merci Balgus.  
  
-J'y vais. »  
  
Il sortit de la pièce suivit par la jeune servante. Amano ne pouvait pas bouger, il fixait Hitomi d'une drôle de manière. Yukari, elle, s'était mise à pleurer.  
  
« Je crois que je vous dois une explication.  
  
-.Et tu es mieux d'en avoir une bonne, car je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici.  
  
-Yukari, calme-toi. Assied toi et ne parle pas tant que je n'ai pas fini.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Tout a commencé, il y a sept mois, lorsque je me suis évanoui sur la piste.  
  
-Ça s'est passé il y a cinq mois !!!  
  
-Désolée, ça fais deux mois que je suis sur Gaea.  
  
-Deux mois. Gaea ?  
  
-Arrête de m'interrompre, tu comprendras. Alors, c'est là que j'ai eu ma première vision. »  
  
Hitomi raconta toute son aventure sur Gaea, la guerre, le pendentif, la machine à contrôler l'avenir. tout. Elle termina son récit par ses fiançailles avec Van.  
  
« .  
  
-Mais dit quelque chose Yukari !  
  
-Wow ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles s'étreignirent devant un Amano complètement abasourdit.  
  
« Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu avais changé, tu étais amoureuse d'un gars d'une autre planète ! Tu es complètement folle, tu sais ? »  
  
Les deux amies rirent. Celena, Merle et Millerna arrivèrent en courant à la porte de la chambre. Elles espéraient que leur amie était revenue de son escapade sur la lune des illusions.  
  
« Hitomi, tu es là, c'est moi Millerna ?  
  
-Oui entre ! Yukari, je te présente la princesse Millerna d'Asturia, lady Celena qui est la s?ur du chevalier de Caeli et lady Merle qui est la conseillère en affaire avec le royaume d'Asturia. Les filles. Je vous présente mes amis Yukari et Amano de la lune des illusions !  
  
-La lune de quoi ? »  
  
Amano venait de parler, et la première chose qu'il dit ne semblait pas très brillante aux yeux de la plupart de des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Les trois nouvelles arrivantes s'avancèrent vers le jeune homme.  
  
« Celena, tu as vu à quel point il ressemble à Allan !  
  
-C'est fou, il n'a que les cheveux un peu trop foncés, incroyable !  
  
-Tu n'es pas Allan, en ? » demanda Merle.  
  
Le chevalier de Caeli entra dans la pièce au même moment. Lorsqu'il aperçut Hitomi il la serra dans ses bras.  
  
« On a eu peur Hitomi, si tu n'étais pas revenu. qu'est-ce que. Van.  
  
-Allan, tu vois bien que je suis là. J'ai ramené deux amis qui me manquaient énormément depuis que je suis sur Gaea. Voici Amano et Yukari. »  
  
Yukari se jeta sur le chevalier.  
  
« A-ma-no ! Regarde comme il te ressemble, c'est. c'est étonnant. Non ce n'est pas le mot, c'est extraordinaire ! »  
  
Amano regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui :  
  
« Ahurissant ! On se ressemble tellement ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent un long moment, sans pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
« Hitomi. »  
  
La jeune Celena se tourna vers la jeune fille.  
  
« Le bébé ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?  
  
-Mais oui Celena, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout le monde va bien !  
  
-Peut-être pas Van.  
  
-Pourquoi Millerna ?  
  
-En voyant la colonne de lumière, on s'est empressé d'envoyer un messager à Freid. Ça nous semble un peu stupide. on aurait dût deviner que tu reviendrais ! Je suis désolée, on l'est toutes. Celena, quand a-t-il dit qu'il reviendrait ?  
  
-On devrait recevoir un message de Van d'ici une semaine.  
  
-.Désolée. dit encore la princesse d'Asturia.  
  
-Ne faites pas cette tête là, comment auriez-vous pu savoir. Depuis le départ de Van je ne disais plus rien. »  
  
Un valet entra dans la pièce.  
  
« Milady, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, Sir Dryden demande une audience avec vous.  
  
-J'arrive tout de suite. Millerna, Merle, Celena, prenez soin de mes invités, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. surtout s'il commence à me parler de Millerna ! »  
  
Les trois filles se mirent à rire accompagné par Allan. Yukari souriait. Cette atmosphère convient parfaitement à Hitomi, elle semble si heureuse ici, songea la jeune fille. Hitomi sortit et suivit le valet. Allan amena Amano à la séance d'entraînement. Les trois jeunes filles amenèrent Yukari faire un pique-nique dans la cour privée du palais. Yukari était intarissable de questions, tout comme Celena.  
  
« Alors la version d'Hitomi n'était vraiment pas exagérée à ce que je vois. Quand est-ce que je pourrai rencontrer Van. Hitomi m'en a tellement parlé en à peine deux heures ! Elle en est folle, vous en êtes consciente ?  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Yukari, leur amour est réciproque. Tu aurais dût voir leurs fiançailles, c'était magnifique ! Il y avait toutes ces princesses venues de tous les royaumes, mais il s'est avancé vers Hitomi en disant.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? J'ai une réunion avec Dryden et tout le monde complote contre moi ! En passant, Millerna. Dryden veut te voir aussi. je lui ai dit que tu es ici. ça m'a échappé, désolée. N'oubli pas de lui parler d'Allan. il se fera une joie de l'aider à s'entraîner. »  
  
Les trois Gaeennes rirent aux insinuations d'Hitomi sur la possibilité que Dryden puisse être 'heureux' d'apprendre que Millerna était secrètement avec Allan. Hitomi s'assirent et les jeunes filles se mirent à comploter et à raconter les rumeurs les plus invraisemblables.  
  
Après un court moment, Millerna se leva et dût rejoindre Dryden au palais à son grand désarroi. Les quatre filles qui restaient placotaient sur des sujets assez divers, jusqu'à ce que le bébé d'Hitomi devienne le sujet principal.  
  
« Alors Hitomi, le bébé, il aura des ailes ou non ?  
  
-Comment ça des ailes. il ne peut pas avoir d'ailes s'est un humain. non ?  
  
-En fait, Yukari. Van n'est qu'à moitié humain.  
  
-Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas comme nous !  
  
-Van est aussi en parti Draconian. le peuple de l'Atlantide. Il a l'habilité de pouvoir faire jaillir des ailes de son dos si c'est nécessaire.  
  
-C'est fou le nombre de gens étranges que tu rencontres dès que j'ai le dos tourné.  
  
-Hi-to-mi ! »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna, son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette familière du jeune homme qui courait vers elle. Elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre. À mi-chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il la pressait contre lui tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux.   
  
« Van. tu m'as tellement manqué ! Je ne veux plus que tu me laisses seule, plus jamais. Promets-le-moi !  
  
-Je te le promets Hitomi. plus jamais je ne te laisserai ! »  
  
Hitomi se leva sur le bout des orteils puis Van franchit l'espace restant entre leurs lèvres et reçurent le doux baiser qu'ils convoitaient tous les deux depuis longtemps. Après le baiser Van se recula d'un pas pour admirer le ventre gonflé de son Hitomi.  
  
« Wow ! Et tu crois qu'elle est toute seule là-dedans ? »  
  
Il s'agenouilla et posa sa tempe contre le ventre de la jeune fille. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercé un moment par les mouvements irréguliers de l'enfant. Ensuite il leva la tête vers Hitomi.  
  
« Elle devrait venir au monde dans combien de temps environs ?  
  
-Je dirais cinq semaines.  
  
-CINQ SEMAINES ! Elle sera là bientôt ! Je t'aime Hitomi. Je ne veux plus que tu repartes sur la lune des illusions sans moi ! Je t'en pris, ne me laisse pas.  
  
-Mais Van, c'est toi qui m'avais laissée. Je suis allée chercher des amis. »  
  
Elle prit la main de Van dans la sienne et l'attira vers ses amies qui les regardaient en souriant. Hitomi s'assit près des autres filles. Van s'assit derrière elle et l'attira sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur.  
  
« Yukari je te présente Van, Van voici Yukari, c'est elle qui était là lors de ton arrivé sur la lune des illusions. Tu te rappelles ? C'est lorsque tu chassais le dragon terrestre.  
  
-Oui, bonjour Yukari, bienvenu à Fanelia ! Au fait, tu as une chambre au château ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Balgus est allé lui en trouver une ! Je me demande bien ce que sa chambre aura l'air ? Pas trop de fleurs roses j'espère ! »  
  
Hitomi riait de bon c?ur. Van passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, elle était magnifique dans sa jolie robe turquoise claire.  
  
« Tu sais que tu ris de mon meilleur général là !  
  
-Et qu'est-ce tu vas faire pour me punir, dit elle en riant de plus bel, avec un regard excité.  
  
-Peut-être t'embrasser. peut-être un peu radical comme punition ?  
  
-On va voir, tu n'as qu'à essayer ! »  
  
Millerna se râcla la gorge. Les trois autres filles gloussaient et Hitomi virait au rouge écrevisse. Van leva la tête vers l'arrivante et sourit.  
  
« Millerna ! Tu vas bien, comment ça a été avec Dryden ? »  
  
Toutes les filles partirent à rire, Millerna y compris.  
  
« Il va s'entraîner. AVEC Allan.  
  
-Oh !  
  
-Moi je pari sur Allan ! » S'écria Celena.  
  
« Ah non ! C'est mon tour d'être pour Allan, Celena !  
  
-T'avais qu'à le dire avant Merle !  
  
-Bon ça suffit ! Ils ne vont pas s'entretuer, enfin, je crois ! »  
  
Millerna ria et s'assit aux côtés de ses amies.  
  
« En espérant qu'il ne touche pas à Amano, sans les cheveux, ils sont identiques ! »  
  
Yukari était très inquiète et Hitomi le voyait trop bien.  
  
« Va le rejoindre Yukari !  
  
-Hein, quoi ?  
  
-Va le rejoindre, je sais que tu en as envie. »  
  
Yukari baissa la tête.  
  
« Ça se voit tant que ça ?  
  
-Si. »  
  
Un homme arriva en courant.  
  
« Majesté ! Majesté ! Le conseil veut vous voir ! »  
  
Yukari se retourna vers Millerna, ce devait être elle qu'il appelait, elle était princesse.  
  
« Je viens d'arriver, j'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec ma fiancée et ses dames si ce n'est pas trop demander au conseil ! Je ne viendrai qu'après le diner. »  
  
- Mais majesté.  
  
-J'ai dit.  
  
-Bien majesté. »  
  
Yukari regardait le jeune homme avec étonnement.  
  
« Van est un prince ?  
  
-Non. répondit Merle.  
  
-Mais il l'a appelé majesté.  
  
-Van est le roi de Fanelia ! lui expliqua Hitomi tout doucement. Je ne te l'avais pas dit ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Désolée, j'ai dû oublier Yukari.  
  
-.Mais t'es dingue d'oublier un détail pareil enfin ! Moi je croyais qu'il était chevalier ou quelque chose comme ça ! Roi ! T'es incroyable ? Alors t'es reine ?  
  
-Pas encore, va rejoindre Amano !  
  
-Oui. Désolée ! »  
  
La jeune fille se leva et couru dans la direction de la zone d'entraînement. 


	8. Naissance

Salut les filles, désolée pour le long moment sans update... j'ai pas d'inspiration ses jours si !  
  
J'ai sauté un petit bout, j'explique tout dedans...  
  
Je vous ferai d'autres images couleurs des couples. Dites moi ceux que vous voulez et je les ferai.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.  
  
Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges  
  
Chapitre 8 : Naissance  
  
Hitomi dormait paisiblement, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps de sommeil depuis la naissance du bébé. Hé oui ! Déjà six heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle avait accouché. Elle était heureuse.  
  
Elle rêvait aux yeux de Van, les yeux qu'il avait fait en prenant son enfant dans ses bras. Le bébé était magnifique. Il avait ce regard, mi- inquiet, mi-émerveillé. Maintenant il était papa !  
  
Les jours avaient passé, lentement. Yukari appréciait le palais et l'attention qu'on lui portait en tant que dame de compagnie de la princesse. Elle en profitait au maximum.  
  
Amano lui, n'était pas aussi enthousiaste qu'elle : il détestait les entraînements à l'épée. Il s'ennuyait de la Terre, mais il n'en disait rien. Il avait peur qu'Hitomi se sente coupable, mais bientôt il lui demanderait de le ramener chez lui.  
  
Merle avait aidé à préparer une chambre pour le bébé, Hitomi voulait qu'il soit dans sa chambre, soit, dans la chambre royale même si Van et elle n'étaient pas mariés.  
  
Rei veillait sur la jeune mère nuit et jour, tout comme le faisait Van d'ailleurs. Il ne la quittait jamais. Elle dormait dans la chambre du roi, même si la 'princesse' du royaume aurait dû avoir des quartiers différents de ceux du roi.  
  
Van ne participait qu'au minimum de réunion possible, s'il aurait pu, il les aurait toutes annulées.  
  
Ce matin là, une légère brise balançait les nouveaux rideaux de la chambre royale. On avait complètement redécoré la pièce. Hitomi remuait dans son lit. Encore une fois, elle avait cette terrible vision :  
  
' Elle était seule. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Hitomi aperçut une silhouette dans la noirceur. La silhouette commençait à se définir, c'était celle d'un homme. Il s'approcha d'elle et glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il lui souleva le menton qu'elle retira automatiquement. 'Tu feras l'affaire.' Murmura l'homme en la regardant. Il ne semblait pas avoir de visage.  
  
Il la posa sur un autel de marbre. Il éleva une lame à la gorge d'Hitomi et elle se mit à sangloter.  
  
« NON ! Je vous en prie ! Je vous... en... prie... je... »  
  
«Il ne serrait pas nécessaire de te sacrifier si tu coopérais. »  
  
Il lui saisit le bras d'une poigne si forte qu'elle cru que son bras allait se broyer. Il la mena dans un grand balcon d'une salle gigantesque. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour ses yeux à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Elle découvrit avec horreur une salle remplit de milliers de soldats montés sur des dragons avec un emblème rouge cramoisis sur le corps des dragons. Leur vue lui fut insupportable.  
  
«Tu dois veiller à ce que nos troupes triomphent de tout Gaea. Nous avons besoin des dons d'une femme de la lune des illusions pour assurer notre victoire.»  
  
À ces mots, toute la salle éclata en acclamation.  
  
« NON ! Je ne veux pas, je ne ferai rien pour vous... »  
  
Une petite fille sortit de la pénombre, un enfant d'à peine deux ans.  
  
« Maman ? » questionna la petite fille effrayée.  
  
« Oh, la jolie princesse, si la maman ne coopère pas, autant prendre la fille ! » Avait marmonner l'homme au visage sombre dans un ton lugubre.  
  
Hitomi le regarda avec une effroyable terreur dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille.  
  
« Cours ! Sauve-toi ! Va-t-en ! Ne reste pas là ! » Après avoir dit ses derniers mots, elle s'écroula.'   
  
Hitomi se réveilla en pleurant, une douleur intense au bras. La douleur diminua quelque peu mais laissa une marque rouge, comme du sang séché.  
  
Les pleurs d'Hitomi réveilla Van. Il se pencha sur elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains. Ses yeux brillaient de frayeur et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il la prit dans ses bras et la berça quelque peu.  
  
Le bébé se mit à pleurer et Hitomi tenta de se lever mais fut repousser par Van. Il alla chercher le bébé et le déposa doucement dans les bras de sa fiancée.  
  
Le bébé arrêta aussitôt de pleurer et il but son lait. Le bébé s'endormit et toute trace de sa vision avait disparu.  
  
Hitomi était aux anges. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi heureuse. Van présenterait le bébé à ses sujets en après-midi, juste avant le banquet. Dans quelques semaines, elle aurait repris son poids d'origine. Tout allait si bien.  
  
Dans le palais, la rumeur de la naissance de l'enfant courait. Très vite, des curieux s'étaient rassemblés à la porte de la chambre du roi, espérant pouvoir apercevoir le soi-disant futur 'prince'.  
  
Un peu avant le début de l'après-midi, après qu'Hitomi est repris un peu d'énergie, le jeune roi présenta l'enfant à ses amis.  
  
Merle et Yukari furent les premières à voir l'enfant, suivit de près par tous les garçons de la bande.  
  
La petite fille était emmitouflée dans une couverture, dans les bras de sa mère. Hitomi était toujours couchée dans le lit, faute d'énergie.  
  
Le jeune Chid qui avait à peine 6 ans s'était approché du lit timidement. Hitomi lui sourit et lui demanda s'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune garçon hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de tendre ses bras prêts à recueillir l'enfant.  
  
La petite fille hoqueta ce qui prit Chid par surprise, il la tenu donc de façon plus sécuritaire contre son torse. Au contact du satin avec sa petite peau de bébé, la petite ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda doucement le jeune garçon qui lui souriait. Elle tenta vainement à l'aide de ses petits doigts agiles de capturer le nez du garçon.  
  
Tout le monde s'extasiait avec des 'Ohhhhhhh' et des 'Awwwwww' devant les actions du nouveau-né qui exerçait déjà des actions rudimentaires. Les filles en étaient gagas et les hommes trouvaient cela mignon.  
  
Cet après-midi là, Van présenta l'enfant à tous ses sujets. Il s'approcha de l'estrade où il avait été couronné, et dit d'une voix forte :  
  
« Peuple de Fanelia, je vous présente ma fille, princesse de Fanelia, héritière du trône, lady Nanami Yuri de Fanel ! »  
  
La foule assemblée explosa en cris et en bruit, exprimant leur joie à leur roi qui souriait tendrement à ses sujets. Il était heureux, le peuple et ses conseillers approuvaient du bébé, il n'aurait donc pas à se battre pour le garder même si la date de sa conception restait étrangère.  
  
Un banquet eu lieu ensuite, mais les nouveaux parents, étant trop fatigués, se retirèrent dès le début de la soirée. Ils regagnèrent leur chambre avec une Hitomi qui devait se réveiller toutes les deux heures pour donner à boire à l'enfant.  
  
Je sais que le chapitre est court et qu'il a prit du temps à updater mais il a fallut que le réécrive trois fois...  
  
Merci de laisser des reviews !! En passant, l'action commencera seulement lorsque Nanami aura trois ans, donc je résumerai sa petite enfance rapidement... 


	9. Illusions

Je vous ferai d'autres images couleurs des couples. Dites moi ceux que vous voulez et je les ferai.  
  
Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.

.

**Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges**  
.

**Chapitre 9 : Illusions**  
.

Nanami parcourait le palais en jouant à chat avec les enfants des servantes. Âgée maintenant de trois ans la petite demoiselle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père. Ses courts cheveux noirs et ses yeux bruns tirant sur le rouge. Tout, même sa peau matte était celle de son père.  
  
Elle parcourait les corridors cherchant où les garçons et les fillettes s'étaient astucieusement cachés. Soudain, un chuchotement se fit entendre dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle à manger.  
  
Elle s'y glissa silencieusement et marcha à pas lent le long de la muraille. Sentant une présence derrière la tapisserie bleu royal, elle parcourue la pièce en courant et lorsqu'elle avait atteint la tapisserie elle la souleva d'un coup.  
  
Deux fillettes s'y trouvaient et firent la moue en sortant de la pièce.  
  
« Je vous ai trouver les premières donc ce sera l'une de vous deux le chat le prochain coup ! »  
  
Elles firent roche-papier-ciseaux et Nadina perdit. Ses deux amies l'aidèrent à trouver les enfants restants et le jeu reprit.  
  
Nanami se cherchait une cachette dans l'ombre alors que deux mains la saisir à la taille. Elle étouffa un cri et se retourna plaçant ses deux petits poings contre le visage de son sois-disant agresseur.  
  
« Tout doux Nani, c'est rien que moi ! » lui dit Chid enjoué.  
  
Bien que le jeune Chid soit âgé de neuf ans, jamais il manquait un jeu avec la petite Nanami.  
  
« Chid !! Depuis quand es-tu revenu ? C'est super ! »  
  
Le jeune garçon lui sourit. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et pointa le mur nord. Chid ne mit pas longtemps pour comprendre : le chat se trouvait dans cette direction, peut-être juste de l'autre côté du mur.  
  
Ils se cachèrent dans le lustre au-dessus des armoires.  
  
Hitomi entra dans la pièce, son ventre arrondit par une troisième grossesse. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, promenant son fils d'un an dans ses bras. À peine eut-elle levé les yeux qu'elle poussa un cri de surprise. Sa petite fille était suspendue au plafond !  
  
Elle sourit ensuite voyant le jeune Chid à ses côtés.  
  
« Nanami Yuri de Fanel ! Descend tout de suite de l ! » La jeune Nani s'exécuta.  
  
Hitomi regarda sa fille d'un air réprobateur mais lui sourit en l'envoyant jouer ailleurs. Nanami, en bonne petite fille obéissante, fit une révérence à sa mère avant de repartir à courir dans le corridor en riant en compagnie de Chid.  
  
Les enfants grandissent trop vite, se dit Hitomi.  
  
Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle se perdit dans la vision :  
  
' Elle était seule. Il faisait trop noir pour voir quoi que ce soit. Elle connaissait cette vision...  
  
L'homme lui saisit le bras d'une poigne si forte qu'elle cru que son bras allait se broyer. Il la mena dans un grand balcon d'une salle gigantesque. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour ses yeux à s'habituer à l'obscurité.  
  
Elle redécouvrit avec horreur une salle remplit de milliers de soldats montés sur des dragons avec un emblème rouge cramoisis sur le corps des dragons. Elle tenta furtivement de graver ces lieux dans sa mémoire.  
  
«Tu dois veiller à ce que nos troupes triomphent de tout Gaea. Nous avons besoin des dons d'une femme de la lune des illusions pour assurer notre victoire.»  
  
« NON ! Je ne veux pas, je ne ferai rien pour vous... »  
  
Une petite fille sortit de la pénombre, un enfant d'à peine deux où trois ans.  
  
« Maman ? » questionna la petite fille effrayée.  
  
Hitomi le regarda avec une effroyable terreur dans les yeux. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille.  
  
« Cours ! Sauve-toi ! Va-t-en ! Ne reste pas l ! »   
  
Elle reprit conscience de son environnement peu après. Van la tenait délicatement dans ses bras, le regard effrayé. Elle tenait son fils Bagam serré contre sa poitrine.  
  
Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle n'avait eu la moindre vision, pourquoi maintenant ?  
  
Les pleurs de Nanami se firent entendre au bout du couloir. Non, se dit Hitomi. Elle se leva donna son fils à Van avant de courir rejoindre sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras.  
  
« Que s'est-il pass ? »  
  
Chid haussa les épaules, la peur et l'angoisse bien présentes dans ses yeux.  
  
« Elle s'est arrêtée tout d'un coup, ses yeux sont devenus comme vide et elle a murmuré des choses à propos de dragons rouges et de vous, Mlle Hitomi. »  
  
Hitomi s'écroula. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas sa petite fille, pas son béb !  
  
Van arriva du même coup, ne comprenant pas se qui se passait.  
  
« Elle a des visions. » répondit tout simplement la reine de Fanélia.  
  
Bien des choses s'étaient passées depuis la naissance de leur première fille. Hitomi et Van s'étaient mariés. C'était un très beau mariage princier, avec les monarques et les reines de tous les royaumes.  
  
Les festivités avaient durées des jours et des jours.  
  
Ensuite, il y a eu le départ d'Amano. Une bien triste nouvelle : Yukari en a eu le cœur brisé. Elle est tout de même restée au château, son amour pour sa nouvelle vie dépassant son amour pour Amano.  
  
Merle s'est fait un compagnon. Un jeune homme-tigre très mignon. Enya et Eria sont devenues les meilleures amies de Merle. Celle-ci n'avait presque plus de temps à consacrer à Van.  
  
Balgus commençait à s'ennuyait avec un temps de paix si calme, mais personne ne voulait la guerre après celle avec Zaibacher.  
  
Folken aidait Van à gouverner, celui-ci toujours absent pour sa fille, sa femme, son fils et le futur bébé.  
  
Hitomi quand à elle avait eu un autre enfant il y a un an. Un jeune garçon ressemblant à Van lui aussi. Elle aurait aimé que l'un de ses enfants lui ressembles, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.  
  
Quelques mois auparavant, Nanami avait découvert ses ailes.  
  
Son jeune frère, Bagam, était né il y a un an. Il était vigoureux et très bruiyant.  
  
Hitomi avait remarqué que sa fille semblait très perceptive depuis quelques semaines, mais elle aurait souhaité que son enfant n'est pas le don de « voir ».  
  
Nanami pleurait. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des images de cauchemars puissent être présentes en plein jour.  
  
Le nouveau page de la reine arriva sur le champ. C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'années. Il était grand avec des cheveux longs gris un peu ébouriffés.  
  
Il était nouveau dans le palais, il était arrivé à peine quelques jours auparavant et s'occupait de la reine avec beaucoup d'attention. Il jouait souvent avec la jeune princesse mais n'apportait aucune attention au fils du roi.  
  
Le jeune page se nommait Cankun. Il aida la reine et sa fille jusqu'à leur chambre respective leur demandant de se reposer.  
  
Van était resté planter là. Il était figé de stupeur. « Ma fille, elle a des... des... » Le mot ne glissait pas sur ses lèvres. Il était trop horrible.  
  
.  
  
Quelques jours passèrent, personne n'osait parler de l'incident de la vision.  
  
La petite Nanami se faisait plus distante. Seul Chid arrivait à approcher la petite fille. Elle ne jouait plus et ne parlait plus.  
  
Hitomi quand à elle, rien allait plus. Elle mettait tout sur le dos de sa grossesse, mais intérieurement elle connaissait ce sentiment. Elle pouvait leur mentir à tous mais pas à elle-même. Elle connaissait ce sentiment. Un grand danger approchait. Il la toucherait elle ainsi que sa fille. Il toucherait tout Gaea si personne ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Une larme coule le long de sa joue.  
  
Sa fille se méfie de tout le monde depuis sa vision. Elle ne veut même plus jouer avec le nouveau page. Elle semble le détester, non pas vraiment. Elle semble plutôt l'accuser de quelque chose. De quoi une enfant de trois pourrait accuser un page.  
  
Cette pensée resta en suspend.  
  
Les yeux de la jeune reine se dilatèrent. Une autre vision commençait.  
  
Chid était dans le jardin avec la petite princesse. Le même phénomène se produisit avec la petite. Chid serra l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne savait que faire.  
  
De grandes ombres sombres survolaient le ciel du château. Il y en avait des dizaines. C'était des dragon. De grands dragons rouges et des flammes. Ils assaillaient le château à la recherche de quelque chose. Il trouvèrent ce qu'ils voulaient : la reine de Fanelia la fille de la lune des illusions. Van et toute son armée était dehors, mais il était déjà trop tard. Fanelia était en flamme et la princesse et la reine avaient disparu.   
  
Hitomi se tourna vers les portes du palais et cria à Van :  
  
« Une attaque, il va y avoir une attaque ! »  
  
C'était déjà trop tard.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ah !! Voici un autre chapitre. Reviewer !!!


	10. Préparations

Okay! Je suis enfin de retour… (désolée je sais pas pour combien de temps)

Pour les images, l'offre est encore valide, je veux bien vous les envoyées par email… sinon je trouverai un moyen de les mettre sur le net de facon privée… juste pour vous :P préciser moi ce que vous voulez parce que je n'en ai pas de faite pour le moment :D)

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Préparations**

* * *

Fanelia était dévastée… 

Le palais était en flamme. Le village complètement anéanti. La jeune reine et la princesse héritière étaient introuvable.

Van avait regardé la scène devant lui avec effroi, il était paralysé par la peur. Cette peur qui grandissait en lui, depuis l'attaque, depuis le moment où il a vu sa petite fille s'élevée dans les airs à l'aide de ses deux minuscules petites ailes et sa petite robe bleue… l'expression de terreur sur son doux petit visage au moment où l'étrange cavalier l'avait attrapée au vol, comme s'il avait cueillit l'une des premières petites fleurs bleues de l'été.

Depuis que le jeune Roi s'était aperçu que sa jeune fille avait des visions, il était rester enfermé dans son bureau pendant plusieurs jours, sans voir sa jeune femme, n'y même leurs enfants… il passait son temps dans les livres a boire du sake, toujours l'esprit dans les vapeurs de l'alcool.

À ce moment, ce qu'il regrettait ne pas avoir passé toutes ces nuits dans les bras de sa belle épouse, ou bien de passer quelques après-midi avec cette petite fille si merveilleuse qui était la sienne.

Mais depuis le moment où elle avait été enlevée, il n'avait plus bougé. Seulement sa respiration. C'était la seule chose qui permettait au reste du monde de savoir que leur roi était toujours en vie puisque dans son regard, dans ses yeux, la flamme de son âme semblait aussi morte et sèche que le désert.

Chid courait de toutes ses forces. Il ne les voyait plus à l'horizon, mais il faillait qu'il retrouve Nami… Elle était si petite et si fragile, il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser sans donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour la sauver. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues alors qu'il s'écroula sur le sol, ses jambes trop fatiguées pour supporter son poids… et il pleurait.

Balgus l'avait suivit un moment, croyant qu'il était dangereux pour le jeune duc de se retrouver seul après une tel attaque. Il le prit dans ces bras et soupira doucement… 'Ces jeunes gens ont tellement vécus de choses horribles, comment peut-on vouloir leur en infliger davantage? ' Pensa-t-il tout en faisant son chemin vers le palais.

Chid releva la tête. Il regarda Balgus dans les yeux. Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues même s'il tentait de les empêchés de couler. Il prit un air sérieux et regarda Balgus droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux sauvé Nani, et Mlle Hitomi… je ne veux pas qu'on me laisse de côté… car je viendrai quoi qu'il en soit. Alors, vous n'aurez pas le choix : car je veux les sauver. Na… Nani… elle est si…si petite et si fragile… elle doit être sauvée… peu importe le prix à payer… je veux être là pour les sauver Balgus. »

Si la situation n'aurait pas été si dramatique, le vieux géant balafré aurait eu un grand sourire sur ses tristes traits de batailleur.

Ils rejoignirent le jeune roi qui se trouvait toujours sur l'entrée de pierre, pétrifié par ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne bougea pas lorsque Balgus déposa le jeune duc à ses côtés. C'est seulement au contact de la main tiède du jeune duc sur son bras que Van finalement sorti de son état de choc. Le roi qui venait de voir son royaume anéanti pour la deuxième fois fondit en larmes dans les bras du jeune duc.

Les habitants n'avaient pas eu le temps de se réfugier dans la montagne, alors les survivants, ce qui restait du peuple paisible de Fanelia, enterraient les morts tandis que d'autres fabriquaient des abris temporaires. Les habitants du château était pour la plupart que blessé sans gravité. Quelques femmes de chambre avaient péris… le garçon d'étable, et le jeune page qui était toujours avec Hitomi pour lui apporter les soins qu'elle avait besoin vu sa troisième grossesse.

Le roi avait tenu conseil à l'extérieur des murs du palais, tout simplement à cause de l'était du palais, et plusieurs s'étaient joins au conseil… Balgus, Chid, Naria et Erya, ainsi que Folken qui y était présent la plupart du temps, tous les généraux et les membres du conseils eux-mêmes. Ils discutaient du moyen le plus simple pour recouvrer la jeune reine et la princesse avant que du mal ne leur soient fait.

La discussion devenait de plus en plus agressive plus la journée avançait. Personne n'étant d'accord sur les tactiques à employer ou sur la façon de procéder.

Pendant ce temps, Merle jouait dans le jardin avec le jeune prince Bagam. Le petit commençait à peine à marcher et Merle jouait à la baby-sitter pendant que Van était en réunion. Elle adorait le petit garnement, il ressemblait à Van comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Le roi frappa la table à l'aide de ces deux points. Il était en colère. Ses conseillers proposaient de ne rien faire et attendre que les mystérieux cavaliers envoient leur rançon. Bien que c'était l'une des solutions les plus plausibles ressorties au cours de cet assemblée, il était impensable de rester tranquillement à patienter au château en attendant un messager de ces cavaliers.

Il était fatigué, rompu. Il était désespéré. Il voulait retrouver sa femme et sa fille le plus vite possible.

À la surprise de tous, ce fut le jeune Chid qui prit la parole.

« Je crois, je crois que j'ai une idée de qui pourrait être ces cavaliers, et des indices sur le lieu où l'on pourrait les retrouver. »

Tout les hommes présents se tournèrent vers lui incrédules.

« Dans les histoires que ma mère me racontait quand j'était enfant, il y avait celles du chevalier Allen bien sûre, mais aussi celles des Dragons Rouges. Je croyais que ces cavaliers n'étaient qu'un conte jusqu'à maintenant. Ils sont exactement comme me l'avait décrit ma défunte mère. C'est assez troublant. »

Bien que ce qu'avançait le jeune Chid n'était que des souvenirs d'un enfant impressionné par les belles histoires de sa mère, le roi de Fanelia s'avança vers lui et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Van. Un regard très sérieux, mais aussi rempli de craintes.

« Où sont-elles ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Dans l'empire des Dragons, sur la Terre des Dragons Rouges, là où dort la mort, et meurt la vie… là où se trouve la fin du monde… quelque part au centre des eaux troubles du Nord. »

À ce moment, il y eu des exclamations : toutes sortes d'exclamations, de surprise, de frayeur, des exclamations insultées, d'autres incrédules. Les propos du jeune Chid ne laissèrent personne indifférent.

« Alors c'est là qu'on ira. » Répondit simplement Van parmi le tapage général.

« Qu'on me prépare un navire, je veux tous les hommes qui sont aptes à combattre et qui veulent m'accompagner au port de l'autre côté de la falaise dans trois jours. Contactez Allen et les croisés, je suis sûr qu'ils seront intéressés par ce que j'ai à leur proposer. »

Et sur ce, le roi reparti en direction du jardin, pour passer un peu de temps avec son fils, avant de partir pour sauver sa femme et sa fille.

Bien que tout leur préparation reposait sur un conte d'enfant, Van était persuadé que le jeune duc en savait plus que ce qu'il avait laissé savoir. Il avait sûrement ses raisons et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. En attendant, il allait devoir briser une promesse. Même si cette promesse semblait bien peu importante par rapport aux événements qui venait de se passer, une promesse faite à Hitomi ne pouvait être brisée sans tourment.

Il allait brisée la promesse qu'il avait faite à Hitomi au moment où elle avait quitté Gaea pour trop longtemps.

Il allait réveiller Escaflowne.

* * *

Reviewer ! 


	11. Empire

Deuxième chapitre up! Wow je suis en feu ! ;)

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui.

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Empire**

* * *

Hitomi ouvrit les péniblement les yeux. Son corps était douloureux comme si elle avait reçu une volée de coup. Sa robe déchirée semblait se détachée en lambeaux devant ses yeux encore endormis. 'Décidément, ' pensa-t-elle, 'les tissus de Gaea ne supporte pas d'être mal mené… ils se déchirent au plus petit accro.' 

Elle s'assit doucement pour ne pas faire souffrir son corps endolori. Son dos rentra en contact avec une surface dure, humide et glacée, mouillant tout le dos de se qui restait de sa robe. Au contact du mur de pierres glacées contre sa peau, elle retint un cri de douleur tandis qu'un frisson lui glissait tout le long du dos.

Ses yeux complètement ouverts à présent tentaient désespérément d'y voir quelque chose, mais la pénombre qui régnait sur ces lieux étaient beaucoup trop grande. Elle se leva d'un coup, oubliant ses blessures et tenta d'analyser son environnement du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La pièce où elle se trouvait était définitivement une chambre. Même si de l'eau quelque peu nauséabonde glissait le long de la paroi du mur face auquel elle se tenait présentement, il y avait bel et bien un lit sur sa gauche, qui n'était pas un simple lit de camp pour prisonnier. Ce lit était couvert de maintes couches de tissus qui auraient pu faire pâlir de jalousie les plus grands artisans et leurs altesses. De l'autre côté de la grande pièce, il y avait une grande commode de bois de prêche, il y avait aussi le plus beau miroir que la jeune fille n'est jamais vu. Une grande glace de près de trois mètres de haut et de deux de large, les bordures d'or garnies de dragons si détaillés et même sur les coins de la glace, des dragons y étaient incrusté avec la plus grande attention. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que la jeune reine de Fanelia examina la pièce avec encore plus d'attention. Sur les murs qui n'était pas trop humides, il y avait des tapisseries royales d'une grande qualité et des bordures d'or pur. Elle s'approcha d'une ouverture qui semblait être cachée par des draps blancs couverts de boue et d'eau à l'odeur désagréable. Une main sur le visage, pour tenter d'empêcher ces odeurs nauséabondes de rejoindre ses voies nasales, elle décrocha les draps d'une main habile alors qu'ils s'écrasaient sur le sols dans un bruit de succion. La vue qui l'attendait, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'y préparer.

Elle s'avança dans l'ouverture qui était en fait, ce qui restait d'un magnifique balcon de chambre. Devant elle, s'étendait à perte de vu des cavaliers en armures domptant leur féroces créatures à la lumière unique de torches enflammées. Il y en avait des milliers, hommes et femmes, près à servir pour les desseins de leur peuple. Plus loin, il semblait y avoir un village où de jeunes enfants jouaient à un jeu qui semblait être de devenir des cavaliers comme ceux qui se tenaient devant les yeux effrayés de la jeune reine. Mais parmi tout ceci, ce qui était invraisemblable, c'était qu'ils se trouvaient sous terre.

Le château était bâti dans une grotte sous terre, ainsi que tous les villages et la cours du palais… tout était sous terre. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils rester confinés sous terres d'une telle façon? Elle observa tranquillement l'armée de ce royaume sous-terrains à l'œuvre avant d'entreprendre de trouver une sortie à cette prison de terre.

Elle se retourna et aperçu la porte grâce à la lumière qu'elle venait de gagner en enlevant les draps de la porte du balcon. Elle posa ses mains sur la grande porte de marbre et l'entendit se mouvoir sous le poids qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle poussa un peu plus fort et la porte s'ouvrit complètement. Son expression tourna à la surprise. S'il elle était prisonnière, comment auraient-ils pu faire l'erreur d'oublier de fermer la porte à clé? Pourquoi une ancienne chambre de reine? C'est qu'ils ne veulent pas d'une simple prisonnière royale… ils doivent avoir des desseins encore plus obscures, à moins qu'ils ne savent à propos de ses visions? Non… ils n'étaient pas présent lors de la grande guerre de Gaea, où l'étaient-ils? Des questions qui se répondaient par d'autres se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle faillit avoir un moment de faiblesse. Une grande main durcie par la guerre se posa sur sa délicate épaule et elle perdit connaissance.

La jeune reine se réveilla dans ce qui semblait être une autre chambre. Elle s'assit en sursaut en sentant la présence d'un autre individu dans la pièce.

« Vous êtes réveillée, Mlle. Comment vous sentez-vous? Vous avez perdu connaissance dans le corridor, je vous ai fait demander de l'eau fraîche et de l'avoine. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais ça devrait vous donner de l'énergie jusqu'au dîner. » Dit simplement l'homme qui se tenait devant la commode.

« Je vous ai choisit une tenue pour le souper, je crois qu'elle sera très élégante sur vous, parmi toutes les tenues qui appartenaient à ma défunte épouse, celle-ci était sa préférée et la plus petite, elle ressemble à ce que vous porter à Fanelia. »

Il fit une pause lorsqu'un jeune page entra dans la chambre avec une cruche d'eau fraîche et un bol d'avoine sauté. Le page s'inclina devant l'homme puis devant la première dame de Fanlia. Il sorti précipitamment de la pièce et le bruit de ses pas s'estompèrent lentement.

« Cette chambre-ci est la sienne, vous l'occuperez pendant votre séjour en nos terres. Je ferai venir quelqu'un pour vous faire habiller et vous aider à manger. Le dîner sera près dans deux heures. »

Sur ce, l'homme sorti de la pièce et referma la porte doucement. Il n'y eu aucun cliquetis de clé dans une serrure, pas plus que de murmures de gardes à la porte. Seulement les pas d'un homme dans le couloir. Hitomi soupira doucement. Elle était confuse par tous ses évènements. Comment allait Van, Bagam et Nanami… Ces yeux s'arrondir au moment où le nom de Nanami fit place dans ses pensées. La petite ne pouvait être ailleurs qu'ici. Elle l'avait vu dans sa vision! Mais où était-elle? Elle se leva et couru vers la porte qui s'ouvrit à ce moment-là, la projetant sur le sol. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle posa son regard sur la jeune fille qui venait d'entrer. Celle-ci paniquée de voir la reine sur le sol, lui proféra milles excuses et l'aida à se tenir debout.

« Nanami? Où est ma petite Nani? » Murmura Hitomi avant que les sanglots n'étranglent sa voix.

La jeune fille lui sourit tendrement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dame, Loana s'occupe de la petite fille. Loana est une jeune femme très douce, votre petite fille est en sécurité. Elles jouent présentement dans les couloirs du palais juste en dessous de nous. Je peux la faire venir dès que vous serez habillée si vous voulez. »

La jeune fille était très belle, elle avait de la douceur et de la tendresse dans sa voix, dans sa façon d'être. Hitomi se sentait un peu rassurée, même si elle ne se sentirait bien que lorsque sa petite fille serait de retour dans ces bras.

« Merci. Tu peux m'appeler Hitomi, juste Hitomi. »

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent et une amitié se forma dès ce moment. La jeune servante s'appelait Luya. Elle était née dans cet enfer souterrain. Elle apprit à Hitomi tous ce qu'elle savait sur le roi des Terres et sur l'armée. Sur les villages et sur la raison qu'ils vivaient tous sous terre. Bien que sur la dernière, elle ne pu rien répondre d'autre que : depuis qu'elle est née que leur peuple vit sous terre, les raisons lui sont inconnues et elle n'y avait jamais penser car, tout a toujours été ainsi. Elle n'était jamais sortie à la surface.

Luya fit appeler la gardienne de la petite Nanami et toutes les deux arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune reine avec un grand sourire sur le visage. La petite semblait s'être amuser comme une petite folle.

« Maman! » La petite couru vers sa mère et l'étreignit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait la peur de sa mère, la peur pour elle, pour ce qui allait arriver. Nanami serra sa mère encore plus fort.

Hitomi pleurait. Sa fille était dans ses bras.

Lorsque l'atmosphère se calma un peu, les trois femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Les commentaires un peu maladroits de la petite demoiselle de trois ans conquirent les trois commères et elles rirent de bon cœur. La situation ne semblait plus aussi dramatique à présent. Elle ne semblait pas réellement prisonnière des lieux et, elle et sa, étaient très bien traitées. Dignes des invités les plus nobles, enfin selon les coutumes de ce royaume. Toutes les pièces semblaient dépérirent. La plupart comportait des murs d'où fuyait une eau trouble et nauséabonde. Et tout ceci, dans le palais. Hitomi se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les demeures des pauvres habitants de ce royaume sans soleil.

Le dîner se déroula sans encombre. La salle à manger était sans doute la pièce la mieux conservée de tout le palais. La jeune reine y mangea silencieusement avec sa fille à ses côtés, la nouvelle nounou, Loana qui l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre avec la petite, assise à côté de la petite, l'homme qui lui avait donner la chambre et la robe, ce qui semblait être son fils, quelques membres du conseils ou quelque chose du genre et quelques femmes. Les femmes la regardaient d'un regard moqueur alors que les membres du conseil semblaient la regarder avec cet œil manipulateur que tout conseiller possède. Ce qu'elle avait prit pour le fils de l'homme était bel et bien son fils, celui de sa première femme. Le jeune homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'année, il était très charmant malgré ses airs quelques peu désenchantés et non intéressés. Hitomi se surprit à sourire malgré elle. Ce jeune homme avait des airs du Van au moment où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il quitta la table avant tout le monde sous l'exclamation affligé de son père qui se précipita à s'excuser auprès de la jeune reine et de sa cours.

Hitomi s'esclaffa de rire. Elle s'excusa et demanda si elle pouvait quitter la table. Le roi ahurit devant de telles actions de la part d'une invitée lui donna l'autorisation de quitter la table alors que toute la cours la regardait avec surprise.

Nanami sauta sur ces deux petites jambes et poursuivit sa mère qui venait de disparaître par la porte sud.


	12. Roy

J'ai rien à ajouter…

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui et quelques autres personnages tel que Roy ( je sais, je sais, tout le monde s'en fout de ce que je possède… :P).

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Roy**

* * *

Hitomi recherchait le jeune homme dans les corridors du palais, tenant la minuscule main de sa fille dans la sienne. 

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit au moment même où elle tournait le même coin pour la troisième fois, enfin c'était ce qui lui semblait. Le jeune homme se trouvait sûrement sur le toit. Van y allait si souvent pour penser, peut-être que ce genres d'habitudes sont en lien avec la royauté. Elle ria en pensant à cela et la petite Nani gloussa innocemment à ses côtés.

« Nani, où papa est-il quand tu le cherches partout? » Demanda-t-elle à sa fille sur un ton enjoué.

« Sur le toit! Il est toujours sur le toit, il regarde la lune des illusions! Il dit que ça lui fait penser à maman! » Répondit le petit trésor, tout fière de sa réponse.

Alors Hitomi prit sa petite puce dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha du balcon le plus près et observa le toit pour trouver de longues jambes vêtues d'un pantalon vert légèrement dissimulée derrière les restant d'une tour. Elle grimpa sur le toit avec un peu de difficulté à cause du précieux petit paquet qu'elle portait sous son bras droit. Même si monter sur le toit d'un palais à l'aide d'une seule main pendant que l'autre tient une petite fille de trois ans en sécurité semblait un exploit, c'était une activité de tous les jours dans le palais de Fanelia, alors pourquoi pas ici?

Elle s'avança vers le jeune homme qui n'avait rien remarqué.

« Mon prince! » Demanda la jeune reine doucement.

Celui-ci se retourna, un regard affligé et une expression incrédule sur son visage. C'était la jeune reine, elle était sur le toit, avec sa fille dans les bras.

« Trouvé! » S'écria joyeusement la petite princesse. « Trouvé, trouvé, trouvé! »

Hitomi sourit à son petit trésor avant de retourner son regard sur le jeune homme et lui sourit.

« Com… comment? Enfin, je veux dire… Pour… quoi?… Non… » Bafouilla le jeune homme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas altesse. J'ai l'habitude de me balader sur le toit. » Hitomi se mit à rire en disant cela. « Van a l'habitude de passer de longues heures sur le toit, alors souvent, je vais le rejoindre. Je dois vous avouer que je suis surprise de vous trouver ici, je ne croyais pas vraiment que cette habitude était répandue, je voulais juste m'en assurer. Mais que faites vous sur le toit, il n'y a pas de ciel ci-dessous? »

Le jeune homme la regarda un moment avec mépris. Il la regardait avec méfiance. Elle lui sourit tout simplement et il soupira.

« Je n'ai jamais vu le ciel, j'en ai juste entendu parler. » Dit-il tristement, le regret ne manquait pas dans sa voix grave.

« Je m'appelle Hitomi. » Ajouta-t-elle tout simplement.

« Et moi Roy, prince héritier de ce royaume souterrain, prisonnier de l'enfer que ma mère a créé. » Il avait dit ces propos avec une telle haine. La même haine avec laquelle Van avait parlé de Folken pour la première fois. Hitomi s'assit à ces côtés et observa les stalactites qui servaient de ciel aux peuples des Terres.

Après un long moment, le jeune homme à la chevelure ébouriffé se tourna vers Hitomi. Sentant le regard intrigué du jeune prince sur elle, la reine se retourne pour lui faire face. Elle lui sourit puis recommence à observer le village sous ses yeux.

« Dame Hitomi? »

« Hmmm? » Son regard resta sur la scène assez usuel qui se jouait sous ses yeux.

« Je… j'aimerais que vous m'ameniez voir le ciel, un jour… je… » Il se sentait gêné par cette demande qui était assez inattendue dû aux circonstances présentes.

« Bien-sûr! »

Et doucement, une conversation se tissa d'elle-même. La jeune reine avait toujours eu cet effet sur les gens qu'elle rencontrait alors elle n'était pas surprise de voir le jeune prince sourire et rire devant elle. La petite Nanami c'était endormie. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du ciel, de la terre, de la noirceur et de la lumière… ils partageaient les connaissances qu'ils possédaient respectivement. La nuit devait tomber pour cet autre monde sous la terre, parce que les gens rentraient doucement chez eux lors du résonnement des grandes cloches du palais.

Le prince toujours enjoué par sa discussion avec Hitomi lui prit la main et la ramena dans le palais par le balcon d'où elle était venue. La petite toujours endormie dans ses bras, il traînait Hitomi dans les corridors jusque dans les cuisines du palais.

« Je viens toujours ici, après mon arrêt dans mon petit coin secret, jusqu'à maintenant, vous êtes la seule à l'avoir découvert Mlle Hitomi. » Il lui sourit.

Hitomi ria un peu. Ce jeune homme était vraiment plein de vie quand on le connaissait. Tout comme Van en fait… ce que Van lui manquait en ce moment. Son fils Bagam aussi. Elle soupira tristement.

Hitomi s'excusa auprès du prince donnant comme raison la fatigue de sa fille et se fit raccompagner dans ses quartiers. L'air de la chambre était pesant d'humidité même si dans celle-ci, les murs et le balcon étaient plus ou moins intacts. Elle se coucha sur le lit, sa fille pressée contre sa poitrine, les genoux repliés vers elles, protégeant son enfant, se refermant dans sa peine. Pourquoi il y a à peine un moment, tout ne semblait pas si lourd et triste, elle avait ri avec la femme de chambre et la nounou improvisée de sa fille. Elle avait dîné civilement avec le roi et sa cours qui l'avait enlevé de chez elle. Elle avait ri de bon cœur avec le jeune prince qui ressemblait tant à Van… oh Van… Van… Et sur ce, la jeune reine s'endormit profondément. Elle ne se réveilla que le lendemain après-midi, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait en tout cas. Le château était animé d'une bruyante vivacité.

De jeunes servantes parcouraient les corridors joyeusement en bavardant des dernières rumeurs.

La jeune reine se leva et intriguée, elle s'habilla en vitesse avant d'aller mander le roi, la petite bien enfouie dans ces bras. Elle le trouva dans la chambre dans laquelle elle avait ouvert les yeux pour la première fois dans cet enfer souterrain. Il était en train de parler avec son fils qui n'avait pas l'air satisfait du ton que prenait cette discussion. Voyant la jeune reine dans l'embrasure de la porte, il secoua la tête et sorti de la pièce avec un air dégoûté et rempli de mépris. 'Encore cet air .' Ce dit la jeune femme en entrant dans la pièce d'un seul pas.

Le roi soupira.

« Mon fils croit que je veux le rendre malheureux, pourtant, je ne cherche que son bonheur. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici Dame. Vous allez rendre mon fils heureux. Les préparatifs sont déjà commencés, tout sera près dans une ou deux lunes. Ne vous inquiétez je m'occupe de tout. »

« De quoi parlez-vous, altesse? »

« Du mariage, bien-sûr! »

« Comment? » Demanda Hitomi incrédule. Quel genre de barbare était cet homme pour aller contre le gré de son fils unique pour le marier. Le seul autre homme qu'elle avait connu capable d'un tel acte était le roi Aston, qui avait tout de même changé d'idée à la fin.

« Vous ne pouvez obliger votre fils à marier une jeune femme qu'il n'aime pas seigneur, il ne sera jamais heureux, ou du moins, pas aussi heureux que s'il l'a choisie. »

« Oh, il l'a choisie, ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu. C'est la date qu'il n'aime pas. Pour vous, quelle date conviendrait? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

Hitomi était affligée. 'Que se passe-t-il dans ce château de dingue? Pourquoi aurai-je mon mot à dire sur la date du mariage de son fils?' C'est à ce moment précis que toute l'absurdité de la situation se dévoila et qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait.

« C'est mon mariage. » Murmura-elle d'une voix étouffée avant de s'effondrer sur le sol inconsciente, sa fille en sécurité dans ses bras.


	13. Sauvetage

Disclaimer : Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui et quelques autres personnages tel que Roy.

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Sauvetage**

* * *

La tension dans le vaisseau ne cessait d'augmenter. Ils se dirigeaient sans indications, sans directions claires dans un brouillard de plus en plus dense sous les indications d'un enfant de six ans. Le moral de l'équipage était au plus bas et le vide du paysage couvert par une épaisse fumée blanche n'aidait en rien la situation déjà délicate du jeune roi.

Il était assis sur son siège dans sa cabine, une bouteille de sake à la main. Son autre main pressait littéralement la carte qu'ils avaient dessinée grâce aux indications du gamin contre la fenêtre de sa cabine. Il prit une gorgée directement de la bouteille avant de s'écrouler sur le petit lit qui était à ses côtés. Ses yeux étaient hagards… ayant perdu cette lueur d'espoir qui subsistait encore quelques heures auparavant.

* * *

La jeune reine de Fanélia reprit conscience dans ses quartiers. Le choc était total. Il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit et rapidement. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut de trouver sa fille. Elle bondit hors du lit, et fouilla maladroitement les tiroirs des commodes dans son empressement. Elle trouva une vieille paire de ciseaux et découpa la trop longue jupe juste au-dessus des genoux afin de pouvoir utiliser ses capacités athlétiques avec tout leur potentiel.

Elle sortie silencieusement de sa chambre, sachant qu'elle éveillerait des soupçons si on la voyait vêtue de la sorte. Elle parcourue les corridors frénétiquement, murmurant le nom de sa fille. En tournant un embranchement de corridors, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec la jeune servante Luya et la jeune Loana, la jeune qui avait été désignée comme la gardienne de la petite Nani.

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de sa mère avec un grand sourire. Celle-ci ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, elle agit. Elle s'excusa avec un air fautif avant de donner un bon coup dans la nuque de Luya. Les yeux de la servante roulèrent et elle tomba inconsciente sur le sol. La gardienne laissa presque s'échapper un cri mais fut aussitôt plongé dans le noir par la main adroite d'Hitomi.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, maintenant que l'alarme serait lancée, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cet enfer le plus rapidement possible, elle n'avait plus d'autre choix.

* * *

Le jeune duc avait le visage collé contre la baie vitrée de la salle de commandement. Il observait le sol sous le vaisseau sans siller une seule seconde. Il savait que tout le poids de cette expédition improvisée reposait sur ses jeunes et frêles épaules, mais il n'allait pas les laisser tomber. Un mouvement sur la droite attira son attention.

« Quelque chose a bougé à deux heures, refaites un tour capitaine. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix calme.

Le capitaine et l'équipage se regardèrent un instant avant d'exécuter l'ordre que le gamin venait de marmonner. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient sous le commandement d'un enfant. Et en ces deux jours, presque trente heures à errer aveuglément au-dessus de cette terre désertique. Et maintenant il demandait un autre demi tour. Ce manège durait depuis bien trop longtemps… mais ils étaient condamnés à le suivre puisque tout autres manœuvres pourraient être considérées comme mutineries contre le roi de Fanélia.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent. Sous ses yeux, un dragon, un grand dragon rouge se venait d'atterrir et de disparaître sous un amas de pierres.

« Nous y sommes. » Murmura-t-il.

« Allez quérir le roi, nous y sommes! » Cria-t-il sans jamais lâcher des yeux cette montagne de pierres où le dragon venait tout juste de disparaître. Un vieux soldat se précipita vers la cabine du roi, frappant plusieurs grands coups avant de se faire ouvrir. Il salua le roi avec tout le respect d'un militaire avant de lui apprendre la nouvelle. La lumière perdue se ralluma dans les yeux absents de sa majesté. Il jeta la bouteille de sake sur le sol avant de courir en direction du hangar afin d'y quérir escaflowne. Il y eu un grand choc lorsque le vaisseau se posa et le temps que les portes du hangar s'ouvrent, le jeune roi était déjà installé dans son guymelef.

* * *

Hitomi se rendit au seul lieu où elle savait trouver une certaine sécurité à ce moment et c'était le toit. Elle pourrait aussi avoir un aperçu de toute la ville souterraine et ainsi, découvrir cette sortie qui l'avait faite entrer la première fois. Sa quête fut sans succès puisque même du plus haut édifice que cet étrange royaume pouvait posséder, aucune lumière ne pénétrait dans ce monde infernal. Les seules sources de lumières étaient ces stupides grandes torches posées partout dans la voute souterraine.

Un soupir de découragement s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille et sa petite Nanami lui tapota le bras tendrement.

« Faut pas être triste maman, papa s'en vient. Il est là! Je le vois! »

La reine était touchée par les paroles réconfortantes de son petit ange, mais ce sentiment était dominé par une tristesse infinie. La confiance que la petite fille avait en son père était infinie et ça lui faisait énormément mal de la voir se fracasser. Elle ferma les yeux mais des cris attirèrent son attention.

Elle se retourna et une vague de vent l'assaillit ainsi que l'image flou de quelque chose qu'elle connaissait si bien et qu'elle croyait endormit à jamais.

« Escaflowne… » Murmura-t-elle. Elle suivit des yeux cette forme de dragon qui se définissait sous ses yeux et son regard croisa celui du pilote.

« Van! Van! » Elle cria de toute sa voix, sa gorge s'irritant avec l'intensité. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Escaflowne fit demi tour, rasant le toit du palais pour attraper Hitomi dans ses bras. Ce fut le chaos par la suite. Les guerriers de ce monde souterrain monté sur leurs fidèles dragons rouges commençaient à prendre leur envol et s'attaquer au guymelef du jeune roi de Fanélia. Escaflowne fusait à grande vitesse, évitant miraculeusement les jets de brasier crachés par les dragons au signal de leur cavalier. Ils se dirigeaient droit contre un mur de pierre et la jeune fille se pressa elle et son ange contre le dos de Van pour plus de sécurité devant cette manœuvre extrême. Au dernier instant, il souleva le nez d'escaflowne et le guymelef s'éleva perpendiculairement au sol, dans une infime faille dans le roc.

Les dragons n'avaient pas l'aisance du guymelef pour ce genre de manœuvres suicidaires, la plupart des dragons s'écrasèrent contre le mur de pierre alors que d'autres, tentant de faire demi tour, se précipitèrent les uns contres les autres. Quelques uns réussirent à traverser la faille, pour être accueillit par la forme de combat d'escaflowne qui les fit redescendre aussitôt bloquant le passage à tous les autres guerriers. D'un pas rapide, il saisit la jeune reine et la princesse avant de sauter à bord du vaisseau qui commençait à décoller. Lorsque le guymelef fut installé dans son siège, le jeune roi couru vers sa femme et sa fille, les serrant contre lui les embrassant sans cesse.

Une grande partie de l'équipage descendit au hangar pour célébrer le retour de leur reine et princesse. Les serviteurs avaient les larmes aux yeux, même les conseillers présents ne purent contenir leur joie. Balgus serra la jeune fille sans ses bras et prit la petite Nani sur son épaule.

« Mlle Nanami, je crois que tes parents ont besoin d'un moment seul ensemble. Et pour toi, si on allait dire bonjour au jeune duc? » Dit le vieux combattant, un air enjoué assez difficile à lire parmi ses balafres.

Les deux jeunes amoureux royaux s'éclipsèrent silencieusement, un grand sourire sur leur visage.

Balgus sourit à leurs actions et marcha en direction de la salle de commandement avec Nanami sur ses épaules. La petite le regarda d'un air incrédule. Il soupira joyeusement avant de reprendre son explication.

« Chid a hâte de te voir, il s'est fait du soucis pour toi! »

La petite Nani sourit et gloussa joyeusement. Elle venait de retrouver son papa et maintenant elle allait pouvoir explorer ce grand vaisseau inconnu avec l'aide de son fidèle acolyte. Aujourd'hui était vraiment une belle journée!


	14. Anniversaire

Je veux saluer mes fidèles lecteurs qui m'ont soutenu et qui sont encore là… (Au lieu de me dire que je devrais updater à l'école… REVIEWER A LA PLACE!) Bon ben ce chapitre est dédiée à mes copines :

Merci à** j3myh4 **et** Sora, **vous m'avez soutenues ( sans les reviews :P , je vous aime pareille…) et m'encourager, merci, merci !

**Emy, Ashtana, KajiMadoushi, Karima, lulu, inconnue, Bepinette, Imari Ashke, **merci beaucoup à vous tous! Vous m'avez encouragé et même si il est peut-être un peu tard, je tenais à ce que vous sachiez que je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante! Merci, merci !

**Disclaimer :** Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui et quelques autres personnages tel que Roy et l'armée des dragons rouges bien-sûr.

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Anniversaire**

* * *

Bien des années s'étaient écoulées.

Pourtant, ce fut des années paisibles pour tout Gaea.

La jeune adolescente s'admirait dans la glace dans ses quartiers personnels. Elle replaçait quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux noirs rebelles sous son serre-tête rouge. Malgré les grands talents de sa servante pour les coiffures, ses cheveux ne restaient en place que quelques instants. Elle sourit, contente de l'allure de son reflet. Une petite pierre emballée dans un mouchoir rouge passa par sa fenêtre et atterrit dans un bruit sourd sur le sol dallé juste derrière elle. Elle se retourna et ramassa le mouchoir. Elle découvrit la pierre délicatement pour y trouver un message enroulé autour de la pierre. La jeune fille le déroula rapidement et lu le message :

« Une partie ça te dit? On aurait besoin de toi sur le terrain! »

Elle sourit. Gaule. Elle griffonna sa réponse dans le coin du petit bout de papier et remballa le tout dans le mouchoir. Elle s'approcha de sa fenêtre pour apercevoir seulement le dessus de la tête brune au dessus du mur qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Elle lança le mouchoir et il atterrit juste à côté du jeune homme. La jeune fille n'attendit pas la réponse, elle dévala l'escalier juste au bout du couloir de sa chambre. Elle passa devant sa mère qui revenait des jardins un petit garçon dans les bras alors qu'une petite fille lui tirait sur le bras pour avoir son attention. La mère se retourna apercevant la jeune fille dévalée le couloir si rapidement.

« Nanami Fanel! Où vas-tu? Tu sais que tu dois être présente lors de l'arrivée de tes invités. Le seizième anniversaire est une date importante dans la vie d'une jeune fille. Et tu sais…

-Oui maman, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je serai de retour dans deux heures. » Interrompit la jeune fille.

La mère n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase car la jeune fille venait de disparaître en tournant un coin du corridor pour rejoindre les portes avant du palais. Hitomi secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle voulait lui dire que le jeune Chid avait terminé son voyage à Freid et qu'il serait présent pour son anniversaire. Le jeune homme n'était pas venu à Fanélia depuis plusieurs longues années.

La jeune adolescente à la chevelure sombre passa les grandes portes et dans un saut stylisé, sauta par-dessus la grille principale en atterrissant légèrement sur ses pieds juste à côté de Gaule. Le jeune garçon qui semblait approcher la vingtaine s'inclina devant elle.

« Milady, laissez-moi vous conduire. » Il fit de grands gestes exagérés avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de lui prendre la main, la conduisant sur la place publique où se déroulaient tous les tournois amicaux. « Vaudrait quand même mieux se dépêcher, on a déjà prit un certain retard sur le score. Les Hydres nous dominaient quatre-un quand je suis parti te chercher. J'espère que le score n'a pas souffert d'avantage. » Une expression déterminée illuminait tout son visage. Nanami sourit. Encore une fois son équipe n'arrivait à rien sans elle… Ils étaient fiers de pouvoir proclamer que la princesse de Fanélia était un membre important de leur équipe. Parfois elle se demandait s'ils ne perdaient pas la première demie exprès juste pour faire un retour fracassant avec leur petite princesse.

Elle arriva sur le terrain, toujours quatre-un pour l'équipe adverse. Elle fit un pas en avant et sentit le jupon de sa longue robe contre ses jambes. Elle ravala son juron avant se débarrasser de tous les bouts de tissu inutiles. Enlevant son jupon, elle attacha le bas de sa robe à la taille à l'aide d'une ceinture d'homme que Gaule lui tendait. Elle retira aussi sa chemise, ne gardant que son corset lassé. Elle avait une allure peu recommandable pour une enfant de la famille royale, mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire avec les accessoires actuels. Un sifflet retentit annonçant le début de la seconde demie. Nanami prit place à l'avant.

On entendit un rire retentir de l'autre côté du terrain. Un garçon s'avança à l'avant, il dépassait la plupart des autres par une tête. Il devait n'avoir pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Il était beau, des cheveux verts mi-long dansant dans le vent alors que son expression traduisait un amusement cruel.

« Quoi? C'est ça votre arme secrète? Une petite vaurienne mal-habillée! Vous me donnez envie de pleurer tellement vous êtes pitoyables. » Avec ces mots, il cracha juste au pied de la jeune fille.

« Tu seras déçue de voir que tes charmes de petite dévergondée ne fonctionne pas sur moi. » Il se remit à rire.

Entendant les insultes que le garçon aux cheveux verts venaient de lancer à leur princesse, Gaule s'avança avec l'intention de lui faire payer mais une main douce sur son épaule le stoppa. Elle lui murmura :

« N'embarque pas dans son jeu… il n'est pas d'ici. Il est tout seul. Même ses coéquipiers se sont retirés. »

« Mais ce sont des insultes envers la famille royale! » Sa voix était plus forte que celle de la jeune fille, mais pas assez forte pour que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts ne l'entendent.

« Non, ce n'est pas la princesse qu'il a insulté… c'est moi, Nanami. Arrête de t'en faire. » Elle le lui murmura avec un sourire mais continua d'une voix forte : « Un duel, un contre un. Toi contre moi en sept points. À toi l'honneur. »

Elle lui envoya le ballon et le jeune homme ne pu que sourire arrogamment. Il prit position et le duel débuta. À une vitesse considérable, il s'avança sur le terrain avec un contrôle presque parfait du ballon. La jeune fille surgit devant lui le désarment complètement. Elle envoya le ballon de toutes ses forces avec un solide coup de pied droit dans le filet adverse. Il se retourna et examina la jeune fille avec un regard indécis.

Elle lui sourit, se sourire qui faisait fondre la plupart des garçons qui avaient eu la malchance de recevoir ce sourire. Il exprima sa rage avec un bon coup de pied dans le sol et reprit sa position sur le terrain. C'était au tour de la petite demoiselle de compter mais elle n'en aurait pas la chance. Elle s'avança rapidement, très rapidement. Sa vitesse surpassait légèrement la sienne et il s'en rendait compte. Il jura bruyamment avant de sprinter en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci exécuta un virage serré puis un second dans l'autre sens, le ballon toujours en contrôle. Elle feinta à droite et puis à gauche mais passa tout de même à droite désarçonnant son adversaire une fois de plus. Il la regarda, la malice et la haine grandissant dans ces yeux.

Elle se retourna joyeusement et légère. Lui sourit encore et lui annonça le score d'une voix rieuse : deux – zéro pour elle. Le sourire arrogant du jeune homme était tombé alors que toute la foule, constituée principalement des joueurs des deux équipes, la supportait.

La partie était gagnée, elle comptait point après point.

Lorsque le score atteignit cinq-zéro, le jeune homme eut une poussée de violence. Il chargea la jeune princesse avec la férocité d'un dragon. Personne ne pu réagir, Gaule s'était élancé vers elle mais pas assez rapidement, la foule poussait des cris de frustration alors qu'elle se rapprochait des deux jeunes joueurs. Nanami ne put réagir assez rapidement, elle reçu le coup directement sur la mâchoire. Elle tomba sur le sol, agrippant son menton insupportable d'une main alors que le garçon aux cheveux verts lui assenait un coup de pied dans ventre. Il ne pu recommencer puisqu'il venait de recevoir un poing droit dans le visage. Il tomba sur le sol, cracha le sang qui s'était amassé dans sa bouche et regarda son assaillant.

Un jeune homme, vêtu de la tunique des Chevaliers de Caeli se tenait devant lui, le gant droit tâché de sang. Il avait les cheveux courts et d'un blond pure, son visage exprimait une haine intense qu'il ne prenait pas la peine de dissimuler.

« Chevalier ChidFried d'Asturia. Je ne vous laisserai pas toucher un seul cheveu de plus de la jeune demoiselle. Je vous conseille de vous retirer à l'instant si vous ne voulez pas que notre entretien ne finisse en un bain de sang. Je ne laisserai pas rat salir l'honneur de cette gente dame. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'enfuît le plus rapidement possible, une main sur le visage pour empêcher trop de sang de couler. Le chevalier se retourna vers la jeune fille étendue sur le sol. Il se pencha, inspecta son ventre pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de côtes cassées. Il passa ensuite à son visage qu'il épongea avec son mouchoir.

« Dame, vous n'avez rien de très grave. Permettez que je vous ramène au palais? »

Elle leva les yeux pour regarder le jeune chevalier qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Gaule n'en pouvait plus, il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire alors que sa Nani était avec cet inconnu d'Asturia.

« Permettez? » Ordonna-t-il au chevalier d'une voix féroce. Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde le regarda surprit. Il ne se déplaça pas, il fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et prit la jeune fille dans ces bras. Nanami rougit, mais passa tout de même ses bras autour du cou du chevalier.

« Nanami! Tu vas pas partir avec lui tout de même? » Ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune Gaule. Le chevalier secoua la tête en voyant que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à essayer de parler. Il murmura son nom doucement à son oreille pour qu'elle se retourne et lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête de gauche à droite. Elle baissa les yeux un peu gênée.

« Ne vous en faîtes pas, la lady est entre de bonnes mains. Vous la reverrai sûrement ce soir, mais pour l'instant, elle a besoin de soin. » Il salua le jeune homme en se penchant légèrement avant de partir rapidement en direction du château. Gaule était sans voix. Qui était cet homme? Quel lien avait-il avec Nani? Et la façon dont elle avait de le regarder presqu'amoureusement… Gaule se sentait au pied du mur et la foule se dispersait trop lentement.


	15. Assaut

Merci à** j3myh4, lullu **et **dark huricaine **merci, merci !

**Disclaimer :** Escaflowne ne m'appartient pas, mais Nanami oui et quelques autres personnages tel que Roy et l'armée des dragons rouges.

* * *

Escaflowne : La Terre des Dragons Rouges

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Assaut**

* * *

Après avoir été traitée par la vieille Rei, la guérisseuse du palais, Nanami s'était couchée pour quelques heures, laissant le temps à la médecine de faire effet et afin d'être fraîche et dispose pour la célébration de ce soir.

Bagam, maintenant âgé de quatorze ans, discutait des principaux enjeux économiques des royaumes environnants avec le jeune chevalier Chid Fried d'Asturia déjà âgé de vingt-deux ans. Chid était ensorcelé par la passion que ce jeune garçon vouait à l'économie et ne pouvait que continuer à l'écouter.

Une petite fille aux boucles brunes tapota les cuisses du chevalier pour attirer son attention. Coupant la conversation qu'il avait avec Bagam, il se retourna vers la petite.

« Messire chevalier, je suis Orime, j'ai cinq ans. Pourquoi vous êtes ici? »

Hitomi se retourna entendant la plus petite de ses deux filles s'adresser ainsi au chevalier.

« Mlle Orime, viens par ici!. Arrête d'embêter les grandes personnes.

- Oui mama. »

La petite courue vers sa mère et s'attacha à sa jambe malgré l'épaisse tunique de la robe que portait celle-ci. Le chevalier ria de bon cœur alors que la petite lui lança un regard effarouché.

« Elle ne me dérangeait pas du tout, majesté. »

À peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que deux petits ouragans sur pattes l'encerclèrent. L'un lui sauta sur le dos, s'accrochant à son coup, le second escaladant ses genoux agilement pour atteindre son jeune frère. Bagam poussa un soupir avant de remettre son nez dans le livre qu'il lisait tranquillement avant l'arrivée de Chid.

« Madalan et Keichi! Descendez tout de suite, petites fripouilles! Vous avez déjà causé des ennuis ce matin, pouvez-vous rester tranquille un peu? »

Hitomi venait de se lever de sa chaise pour gronder les deux garçons. Tous deux ressemblaient grandement à Hitomi du haut de leurs 3 et 9 ans respectivement. Des larmes s'amoncelèrent dans les yeux du petits Madalan alors qu'il lâchait le coup du chevalier. Keichi arborait plutôt un air boudeur.

« Mama! Mama! » Pleurait le tout petit.

Hitomi le prit dans ses bras et soupira avant de s'adresser au plus vieux des deux terreurs :

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Merle ce coup-ci?

- Elle n'avait pas envie de jouer.

- Mais encore?

- D'accord… On voulait aller au marché mais elle voulait pas, donc on lui a fait croire qu'on s'était échappé pour pouvoir jouer tranquille. »

Hitomi soupira. Elle appela une servante et lui demanda d'aller quérir Merle au marché. La pauvre chatte devait se faire tant de mauvais sang pour ces petites pestes.

Une fois calmé, Madalan fut de retour sur le sol et décida de se tenir tranquille pour un moment, tandis que Keichi s'était éclipsé encore une fois.

* * *

La soirée approchait et Nanami ne s'était pas encore levée. La reine, un peu inquiète, décida d'aller elle-même réveiller sa fille aînée.

Lorsque Hitomi poussa doucement la porte de la chambre de la princesse, elle aperçue sa fille assise dans une chaise devant sa glace. La jeune fille se retourna brusquement, surprise par l'arrivée d'une autre personne dans la pièce.

« Mère! Vous m'avez effrayée un moment. »

Nanami était resplendissante. Elle portait une grande robe beige préparée pour l'occasion. Ses cheveux étaient nattés en un diadème. Ses grands yeux flamboyants transpiraient la maturité.

« Oh ma chérie… Tu es magnifique! Tu as tellement grandit! Il me semble qu'hier encore tu tenaient difficilement sur tes petites jambes faisant tes premiers pas. »

La voix d'Hitomi tremblait, remplie d'émotions. Nanami sauta dans les bras de sa mère et la serra très fort contre elle.

« Mère… je crois qu'il est temps que je descende, non? »

Hitomi hocha la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle appréhension? Comme si se serait la dernière fois qu'elle verrait sa fille, son aînée, son trésor.

* * *

Nanami descendit lentement l'escalier centrale, une de ses mains gantées glissant contre la grande rampe. Elle souriait à ses invités, parcourant la foule du regard, cherchant celui d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus cristallins. Sans pouvoir le retrouver, son sourire ne cilla pas.

Arrivée au bas de l'escalier, les invités s'inclinèrent devant elle et elle exécuta une courte révérence avant d'entamer une discussion légère.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, le roi et la reine de Fanélia firent leur entrée, suivis de Bagam, Keichi, Orime et Madalan.

Nanami dansa avec quelques jeunes hommes venus réclamer une danse. Ressentant le besoin d'une courte pause, elle s'éloigna vers le balcon afin de se rafraîchir par l'air doux du soir. Hitomi et Van étaient accoudés à la rampe plus loin sur le grand balcon. Ils ressemblaient à des adolescents en amour et la scène dégageait quelque chose d'inégalée. Nanami sourit avant de s'accouder à son coin de balcon, laissant s'échapper un soupir.

« J'ai tenté de requérir une danse toute la soirée, ma dame, puis-je avoir l'honneur de cette danse à l'instant? » Demanda le chevalier sur un ton enjoué. Il revêtait une tunique noire et dorée, il avait l'air d'un aristocrate et non d'un simple chevalier. Nanami lui sourit.

« Gentilhomme ne voyez-vous pas que cette dame est en tourment? »

Elle laissa s'échapper un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Grands dieux, dame, comment puis-je vous délivrer de cette souffrance? »

Elle ria un instant à l'air effaré qu'avec pris le chevalier puis repris son air de dame en détresse.

« Secourez-moi ce cet atroce épreuve et emmenez-moi dans un lieu où je puisse réellement célébrer. »

Elle sourit et indiqua la fête se déroulant sur la place du marché à l'extérieur des murs du palais.

« Non, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage que je vous escorte à l'extérieur princesse.

- Mais Chid, mes amis m'attendent. Père et mère savent déjà que je vais m'éclipser pour les rejoindre.

- Laissez-moi aller prévenir son altesse alors.

- Bon, si tu veux. Mais arrête de me vouvoyer, je ressens un malaise à chaque fois.

- Mes excuses princesse. »

Il marcha jusqu'à Van pour lui demander la permission d'emmener sa fille hors des murs du palais. Par l'expression du roi, Nanami comprit qu'il était surpris que la princesse prenne la peine de lui mentionner ses va-et-vient. Chid s'apprêtait donc à rejoindre la jeune fille restée à l'autre extrémité du balcon au moment où une ombre passa au dessus de la princesse. Il se mit à courir mais c'était peine perdue. Une grand dragon aux écailles rouges scintillantes venait de se poser à l'endroit où se trouvait la princesse, détruisant plus de la moitié du grand balcon à cause de sa taille gigantesque.

Le dragon étendit ses ailes, brisant une partie de la structure du palais. Chid tenta de passer derrière le dragon par les bouts de la rampe qui tenait toujours en place. Un morceau de marbre céda sous ses pieds et le bruit attira l'attention du grand dragon. D'un geste trop vif, il saisit le bras du chevalier dans sa chute. Sa mâchoire broyant le bras du jeune homme, lui arrachant alors qu'il tombait toujours vers le sol au pied du château. D'autres ombres passèrent au-dessus du château, chacune d'elle correspondant à la silhouette d'un grand dragon rouge.

Une fois de plus le palais de Fanélia fut mis à feu et à sang.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, les survivants tentaient de retrouver les leurs, engloutis sous la carcasse du palais de Fanélia. La plupart des membres de la famille royale étaient introuvables. Van et Folken tentaient désespérément de garder un certain contrôle de la situation. Bagam, Madalan, Orime, Hitomi et Nanami manquaient toujours. Keichi avait survécu à l'attaque parce qu'il s'était éclipser tôt dans la soirée et n'avait pas ressentit le courroux des dragons rouges qui ne s'étaient attaqués qu'au palais. Le corps du chevalier avait été retrouvé et on lui administrait des soins d'urgence selon les ordre de Folken.

Un jeune homme découvrit la reine sous une grande plaque de marbre. Bien qu'ils avaient réussit à l'en dégager, elle succomba tout de même dans les minute qui suivirent, ses organes internes s'étant fait complètement broyés.

Nanami fut aussi découverte inconsciente. Par contre, malgré la gravité de ses blessures, la jeune fille luttait pour la vie de tout son être. Les hommes de Folken réussirent à la stabiliser et donc son état ne s'empirait pas.

Il fallu près de trois jours pour découvrir les corps inertes de Bagam, Orime et Madalan.

Le roi de Fanélia avait tout perdu.

Il avait perdu sa femme, celle qu'il aime plus que tout.

Il avait perdu ses enfants, Bagam, Orime et Madalan qui chérissaient plus que sa propre vie.

* * *

De grandes funérailles furent organisées dans les jours suivants la découverte des corps de la famille royale. Nanami prisonnière d'un état comateux n'en savait encore rien.


End file.
